The Quest of a Lifetime
by Animedaisuki
Summary: This takes place after the war. Let's just say that all of the Shinsengumi survived. The Shinsengumi captains and Chizuru went on a journey to find the ancient cure for... The Rasetsu! As the journey goes on, there will be tests of loyalty and friendship, jealousy, sadness, and...a blossoming love! And...what? Chizuru can wield a sword that surprisingly exceeds the expectations!
1. Chapter 1

**The Quest of a Lifetime**

(A Hakuouki : Hajime Saito and Chizuru Yukimura Fan Fiction)

 _Fan Fiction by: Animedaisuki_

 **Chapter 1 : After the War**

Peace and Prosperity reigned once again. The Shinsengumi, with the help of the Aizu Clan and the others, won the war and restored the country's balance.

 _In Shinsengumi HQ - Kyoto_

Chizuru Yukimura, the one and only female member of the Shinsengumi, was sleeping peacefully in her room, when suddenly, someone opened the door of her room, sending the bright sunlight to land on her sleeping face.

"Chizuru! It's time for breakfast!", a familiar voice rang through her ears.

Chizuru yawned. Rubbed her eyes and slowly opened them. Right in front of her stood Heisuke Toudo, behind him were Hajime Saito, waiting patiently and Souji Okita, who was smirking as usual.

 _'Am I still dreaming? Ugh, need…more…sleep'_ , Chizuru thought to herself.

Much to the three guys' surprise, Chizuru suddenly fell back to her futon and went back to sleep.

"Heh? What's this? She still went back to dreamland? Hmm…Chizuru looks really cute when she sleeps, right Saitou, Heisuke?", Okita stated, wearing his world famous smirk.

"Souji-san! Would you stop that, we need to wake her up or else we'll have to answer to Shinpachi-san's stomach.", Heisuke replied, annoyed. He walked around Chizuru's sleeping form and tries to figure out how to wake her up.

Okita laughed. "Saitou, you didn't answer my question. She's cute isn't she?"

Saitou simply looked away, his cheeks showing a faint blush.

"Chizuru! Wake up!", Heisuke shouted.

In response, Chizuru threw a pillow, hitting Heisuke square in the face.

"Oy! Chizuru!", Heisuke shook Chizuru's shoulders slightly.

Chizuru opened her eyes. Finally. And saw Heisuke staring at her with one of his eyebrow raised. Chizuru rubbed her eyes to get a clear view, and…

"Waaaahhhhhh!", Chizuru screamed in fright.

"Waaaahhhhhh!", Heisuke shouted in alarm.

"Aw man, it's early and the morning and you two are making a big racket!", Okita scolded.

Unfortunately, the screams where heard all over the headquarters. Toshizou Hijikata, who was waiting in the dining room stood up in alarm and went to check where the scream came from. Running towards the scream, he found himself in front of Chizuru's room, where Saitou and Okita stood.

Hijikata raised an eyebrow and walked in the center of the doorway and found Chizuru and Heisuke screaming at each other. Hijikata's eyebrow twitched.

"What is going on here?!", Hijikata shouted.

Heisuke and Chizuru looked over to the person who spoke. At first, the two on,y saw a shadow because the lerson was standing in front if the sunlight. When the person's face cleared. They saw none other than Toshizou Hijikata, the Vice-Captain of the Shinsengumi, wearing an annoyed, irritated, slightly angry look on his face.

"Aaaaahhhhh!", Chizuru and Heisuke screamed together after seeing the frightening face of Hijikata.

Hijikata covered his hears in response, causing a laugh from Okita and a slight snort from none other that Saitou.

"What's wrong with you two?", Hijikata asked sternly.

"S-sorry, Hijikata-san, I was just surprised that Heisuke-kun was in front of me while I woke up. Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!", Chizuru explained and apologized.

"Heisuke, why were you in Chizuru's room? I thought I told you to just wake her up?", Hijikata asked.

"I did, but before the waking up and the screaming…Chizuru, you fell asleep again. And you even threw a pillow to my face.", Heisuke stated, laughing.

Chizuru blushed in embarassment. "Sorry, Heisuke-kun!"

Hijikata sighed. "Alright, let's just go eat breakfast, besides, if we let Shinpachi wait a little bit longer, he's going to eat our shares."

Hijikata, Okita and Heisuke left the room and went back to the dining room while Chizuru fixed herself up and her futon. She didn't realize that there was still someone outside her room.

"Saitou-san? I thought you went back already?", Chizuru asked as she went out and found Saitou standing outside her door.

"Uhm, no, I decided to wait for you.", Saitou replied flatly, but there was a hint of nervousness in his voice, like it was the first he talked to Chizuru.

"Oh! Thank you, Saitou-san!"

Saitou's cheeks flushed. "Shall we?"

Chizuru nodded and they walked towards the dining room.

 _In Shinsengumi HQ - Dining Room - Kyoto_

"What?! So that's where the shouting came from? I never thought Chizuru can shout so loud like that.", Sanosuke Harada said in awe.

"Heh, she shouted because of Heisuke's not-so-charming face!", Shinpachi declared, much to Heisuke's annoyance and disagreement.

Then, the door opened revealing Saitou and Chizuru.

"Finally! Come on you two, grab your chopsticks and dig in!", Harada exclaimed.

Chizuru and Saitou sat and ate.

It's a normal day, Heisuke and Shinpachi fighting over food, Hijikata getting annoyed with it and stopping their squabbles. Saitou eating silently, Chizuru giggling as her friends fight over food. Okita laughing at Hijikata, and Sanan smiling awkwardly because of Heisuke and Shinpachi. Yes, the usual days for the Shinsengumi.

Then, Sanan whispered something to Hijikata. Afterwards, Hijikata nodded.

"Everyone! Silence! Sanan-san has a very important announcement to make. Sanan-san?", Hijikata said, gesturing to Sanan.

Everyone in the room fell silent. Then, Sanan smiled.

"I've been conducting research about the cure for the Rasetsu. And there was something about a certain water from an oasis. I've also read that the only place where that water can be found is in the Land of the Samurai.", Sanan stated.

Chizuru's eyes widened and she nearly choked.

"Are you alright, Chizuru?", Saitou whispered to Chizuru in concern.

Chizuru waved her hand and said, "Uh, yes. Yes, I'm fine."

Hijikata looked at Sanan in curiosity.

"But Sanan-san, the Land of the Samurai is nothing but an ancient legend!", Hijikata said.

"It was said that the Land of the Samurai was real, it's known to be the birthplace of the first Samurai warrior, that's why it's called Land of the Samurai. But, it is a story that my ancestors passed on to my parents and then to me. I am not sure if it is true.", Saitou spoke.

Sanan sighed. "It's true that it's a mere legend, but we cannot be sure until we find out ourselves right?"

"Sanan-san has a point. Besides, I miss having those adventures!", Heisuke concluded.

 _'The Land of the Samurai…my…birthplace.'_ , Chizuru thought to herself. Though she didn't notice, she was probably making a very serious face which made everyone in the room look at her with concern.

"Chizuru! Oy, Chizuru!", Heisuke stated, snapping her back to reality.

"You were spacing out. Are you sure you're fine?", Shinpachi asked.

 _'I was spacing out? What? No, but, I want to help them find the cure, I just, don't know how to say it to them that I was born and raised there. It might seem weird and quite unbelievable, even for them. Ohhh, I don't know what to do…'_ , Chizuru thought to herself.

Chizuru let out a sigh and said with a smile, "Don't worry about me, I'm fine, really."

Everyone in the room nodded. Afterwards, breakfast finished and Chizuru walked out if the room as quickly as she can.

 _'Still, they will find out soon since…I CAN'T STOP THINKING ABOUT MY PAST! This is not good. Fine, I'll just tell them. I'm bound to do it soon anyway.'_ , Chizuru thought as she walked towards the headquarter's front porch.

"Ugh!", Chizuru screamed in frustration. She sat at one of the rocks near the small pond and thought about her past.

 _Flashback_

 _"Good job today Chizuru-chan. You really are one of a kind, especially when it comes to sword-fighting. Tomorrow, you'll be sparring with Kaidou-kun alright?", an adult spoke._

 _"Yes Master Shin! But, who's Kaidou-kun?", a 4 year-old Chizuru asked._

 _Master Shin chuckled, "Kaidou-kun is Master Jiro's student. He's also good with the sword. Like you, Chizuru-chan."_

 _The next day was time for sparring. Kaidou against Chizuru. Although the match ended in a draw, both of their Masters have smiles on their faces._

 _"Good job you two!", Master Jiro exclaimed._

 _The 5 year-old Kaidou looked over at Chizuru, her hazelnut hair flowing freely with the wind._

 _"Uhm…good job, Kaidou-kun.", Chizuru approached._

 _"Thanks, Chizuru-chan! You too!", Kaidou replied._

 _They both laughed happily._

 _After 12 years…_

 _It was raining and two figures stood under it._

 _"Why do you have to leave, Chizuru?", asked a 17 year-old Kaidou, as silent tears continues to flow down from his eyes._

 _"Kaidou, I have to look for my father, I have to make sure he's alright.", replied a sobbing 16 year-old Chizuru._

 _Kaidou let out his sword and said, "Fight me, I'll only allow you to leave if you win."_

 _"And if I lose?"_

 _"We both know the answer to that, Chizuru."_

 _They fought hard under the rain, but the match has to end with a result. Alas, the battle approached its end._

 _Chizuru yanked Kaidou's sword from his grip and it flew farther to the side. The match ended when Chizuru pointed her sword inches away from Kaidou's neck._

 _After a while, Chizuru sheathed her sword and bowed in front of Kaidou. Then ran towards the gates of their land and disappeared._

 _But before she disappeared, as she was running she glanced a bit over her shoulder and saw Kaidou drop to his knees, stream of tears flowing from his eyes._

 _Before leaving completely, Chizuru heard some words muttered by Kaidou:_

 _"I'll miss you, Chizuru…-chan. Please be back. I lo-_

"Chizuru?", a voice spoke to her, cutting off her thoughts.

"Oh! Sanan-san! I'm sorry I didn't notice you. How long have you been there?", Chizuru asked gleefully.

"It's fine. I just arrived. What's the matter? You look like you're about to cry."

Chizuru stiffened. "Uhm…"

 _'It's now or never…I have to tell them.'_

"Sanan-san…I know where to find the cure you are talking about. I know how to get there.", Chizuru said with absoljte seriousness and confidence.

"W-what? How?", Sanan stuttered in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Quest of a Lifetime**

(A Hakuouki : Hajime Saito and Chizuru Yukimura Fan Fiction)

 _Fan Fiction by: Animedaisuki_

 **Chapter 2 : The Truth, The Plan, The Preparation**

"Sanan-san, I know where to find the cure you're talking about. I know how to get there.", Chizuru said with absolute seriousness and confidence.

"W-what? How?", Sanan stuttered in shock.

Chizuru sighed and said, "I'll tell everyone at lunch."

Sanan smiled and replied, "Alright, I'll wait until then. But that was really unexpected Chizuru. Oh, which reminds me, I have a few books about the Land of the Samurai and some maps. If it's fine with you, I'll hand them over to you so you can take a look?"

Chizuru thought for a moment.

"Sure! I would love to help out, Sanan-san!", Chizuru replied happily.

"If you don't mind, could you take the maps, I'm afraid I really can't figure out the directions going there. If it's fine with you, I'll let you handle the directions.", Sanan replied.

Chizuru nodded.

"Alright, wait for me here, I'll go get the maps for you."

After a while, Sanan returned with the maps in his hands. He handed them over to Chizuru.

"Here are the maps, they're a bit old though, so it's hard to see the other details."

"It's fine by me Sanan-san. Thank you! I will do my best!", Chizuru stated. She bowed in thanks to Sanan and then took off to go to her room and analyze the maps.

 _In Shinsengumi HQ - Meeting Room - Kyoto_

"Hahaha! I still can't believe that Heisuke made such a racket this morning!", Shinpachi exclaimed.

"Heisuke, you probably woke up the entire headquarters with those shouting of yours.", Harada added.

"I didn't start it! It was Chizuru you know.", Heisuke gritted his teeth in annoyance.

Okita laughed and then asked, "Speaking of Chizuru, where is she? When we're having talks such as this, she's usually here with us."

"Maybe she's not feeling well after all.", Shinpachi stated.

"Saitou, could you please check on Chizuru?", Hijikata stated.

Saitou nodded and left the room.

"What? Why does Saitou always has to be the one to check on Chizuru?", Heisuke cried.

Harada laughed, "Because unlike you, Saitou is well-composed and won't make a racket."

Meanwhile, Saitou was walking towards Chizuru's room, he turned to a corner and reached her room.

Saitou knocked on Chizuru's door, "Yukimura? Are you there?"

No response.

Saitou tried again, yet, no response.

He wouldn't admit it but Saitou is starting to get worried.

After knocking for the fifth time, and yet no response, Saitou frowned in concern.

 _'What happened to her? Did she faint, or what?'_

Carefully, Saitou opened Chizuru's door. He looked inside and found the room empty.

 _'Where could she be? Probably in the kitchen.'_

Saitou closed the door and headed for the kitchen. As he figured, she was there. Chizuru didn't look over since she didn't notice that Saitou was standing in the kitchen's doorway.

"Yukimura?", Saitou called out.

Chizuru looked up from what she's doing and turned to face Saitou.

"Saitou-san! Oh, I'm sorry… I didn't notice that you were there. I think I might have spaced out. Do you need anything?", Chizuru asked sweetly.

Saitou walked towards her and touched her forehead.

"Uhm, Saitou-san? What's wrong?", Chizuru asked.

Saitou shook his head, "Nothing really, I was just checking if you have a fever or a cold since you're face is quite red."

Chizuru blushed. Saitou looked at her with a hint of concern shown in his eyes as he let down his hand from her forehead.

"Saitou-san, I'm fine, honestly."

But Saitou wasn't reassured by her response.

Chizuru noticed this and spoke again, "Saitou-san…I'm fine. It's just that, some of the past events that happened to me many years ago just keeps on popping up in my head. I just don't like it…my past is not something that I'd like holding on too."

Saitou looked at her in the eyes and said, "I see. I guess we're the same. I too, don't like remembering my past life. And Yukimura… I think the food you're cooking is about to be overcooked."

Chizuru's eyes widened and she quickly ran towards the food she's cooking.

Seeing this, Saitou couldn't help but smile and chuckle. He went back to the meeting room afterwards.

 _In Shinsengumi HQ - Meeting Room - Kyoto_

"Oh! Saitou! So, how's Chizuru?", Shinpachi asked.

"She's cooking in the kitchen, she's doing fine.", Saitou replied.

Heisuke looked up and said, "So lunch will be ready soon?! Ahh, I'm looking forward to it!"

 _In Shinsengumi HQ - Kitchen - Kyoto_

Chizuru is almost finished with lunch and is preparing it.

 _'Oh, right. I'm going to tell them about the way to the Land of the Samurai…'_

Chizuru finished up and afterwards, lunch is ready to be served.

 _In Shinsengumi HQ - Dining Room - Kyoto_

"Whoa! Chizuru, this is delicious!", Shinpachi exclaimed. "Heisuke, aren't you gonna finish that meat? Oh ok! Thanks, it's mine now!"

"Oy! Shinpachi! Give that back! It's mine!"

"I'm a man, I need more meat than younger boys, you know!"

"Well, I'm still growing! I need more nutrients than you, you old-fart!

"Did you just call me Old-fart?! Hey!"

Hijikata's eye twitched…and…

"SHUT UP! You two are seriously getting on my nerves!"

"Heh…Hijikata-san, you're losing your cool.", Okita snickered.

Chizuru laughed, but…she knows it's time to tell them.

"Uhm…everyone, uh…I have something to say.", Chizuru announced.

Instantly, everyone in the room turned to look at her. Chizuru looked at Sanan and saw him nod slightly.

"I think I might be able to help you look for the cure.", Chizuru stated.

"What? But it's a legend. Don't tell me you're here to tell us that it's true?", Harada added.

Chizuru smirked, "Yes. I'm here to tell you that it's true." She sighed before speaking up again. "I don't really like talking about my past, but it's the only way to prove to you that I'm telling the truth."

Chizuru told them about her past, where she was born, that she learned sword fighting at the age of 4, how she doesn't remember her real parents, and how she left her life-long friend, Kaidou.

After she finished, she looked to each person in the room and analyzed their expressions. Well, to her, they all wear the same expression…surprise with a mix of shock and confusion.

Okita was the first to break the silence, "So, you were born in the Land of the Samurai?"

Chizuru nodded.

"And you also had a childhood friend named Kaidou. He's the one you sparred with when you two were younger, right?", Heisuke confirmed.

"Yes.", Chizuru replied. Then she sighed. "Actually…"

"Actually…?", everyone in the room said in unison.

Chizuru sighed again, then said, "Kaidou was someone more than a friend."

Everyone thought about the meaning of Chizuru's statement.

Then, Harada exclaimed, "Aha! He's your best friend!"

"No, no! Uhm, he's your cousin?", Heisuke added.

Chizuru was about to say something when Saitou responded.

"Could it be possible that he's your…uncle?"

Chizuru let out a giggle. And then her face saddened slightly as she looked down.

"Kaidou was...my ex-fiancé.", Chizuru whispered, but it's enough for everyone of them to hear. Everyone in the room, except Chizuru, were all shocked and surprised.

"He was your ex-fiancé?!", Heisuke and Okita said in unison. Even Saitou's eyes grew wide in shock. Harada's mouth hung open, and Shinpachi fell down on his back

"If he was your ex-fiancé, how come you never talk about him then? I mean, if I may ask you that.", Shinpachi stated.

Chizuru sighed and replied, "It's true that he is my ex-fiancé. But since it's all in the past, I don't think talking about him will make a difference.", Chizuru answered.

"Alright everyone, I know it's far too surprising to let this one slide, but we're gonna have to listen to what Chizuru has to say about finding the cure. Chizuru?", Hijikata announced.

Chizuru nodded and started, "The Land of the Samurai used to be accessible to all during the historic times, but after the First Samurai resigned from his position they've decided to let their history go on through the further generations as a mere legend."

Saitou added, "Which means that all this time, the people of the Land of the Samurai are all living secretly?"

"If you put it that way, then yes.", Chizuru replied.

"So, how do we get there exactly?", Okita asked, with a smirk of course.

Chizuru smiled smartly and said, "We'll be using the maps Sanan-san provided.

After cleaning up the dining room, everyone proceeded to the Meeting Hall.

 _In Shinsengumi HQ - Meeting Room - Kyoto_

As the Shinsengumi captains gathered, Chizuru looked through the maps and chose the one which she thinks is the most reliable out of all the maps provided. Chizuru laid the map on the table in the center.

"Here's the map that can guide us to the place that we seek.", Chizuru announced.

Sanan adjusted his glasses and looked at the map, "But Chizuru, this map is the least reliable, is there any better map aside from this one?"

Chizuru looked at the map, then back at Sanan and said, "There is no map better than this one, Sanan-san. The maps you've provided are all reliable, especially this one, because this one can really lead us to the right path. Speaking of right path, please excuse me for a while, I need to get some things that may help us with the directions."

Chizuru went out of the room to get some things from her quarters. As she left, Harada looked at the map carefully.

"Hmm, I don't think I'm familiar with this route. To tell you the truth, I've never seen this in other maps."

"Harada, it's because the people of the Land of the Samurai wanted to hide themselves, remember?", Heisuke reminded.

Okita snorted, "Heh? Since when did you became so smart Heisuke?"

"Since…just now!", Heisuke retorted.

Then, Chizuru entered the room, she brought along with her a brush, an ink, a paper, and a dagger.

"What do you need those for?", Shinpachi asked in curiosity.

"I would need them for taking down routes from the map.", Chizuru replied with a smile. "Sanan-san, is it alright if I would drop some of my blood over your map? It is highly essential."

Saitou interrupted, "Wait! Why do you need to drop some blood?"

Shinpachi declared, "What? Is this the Saitou we know? You sound so concerned! But, yeah, why do you need to?"

Chizuru couldn't help but smile.

 _' I am finally helping them with what I can. I'm glad."_

"As Sanan-san said earlier, this map is the least reliable. To put it simply, you can only find secrets in places you never expected them to be.", Chizuru stated. Simply. Flatly. Tactfully.

Chizuru held her dagger just beside her elbow and lightly scratched her skin with the sharp blade of the dagger. Just then, blood started to drop onto the map. Then, the writings on the map was replaced by a new route. Being a demon, Chizuru's wound healed instantly.

"There we go. There's the real route that can lead us to our destination. We have to move quick though, the route will change after two days.", Chizuru declared.

"So what's the plan?", Harada asked.

"The plan…", Chizuru muttered. "The best, and the only plan, is to leave after dinner. Then we'll follow this route over here to get to the gate leading to a bridge that connects these two routes together."

As Chizuru points out the routes she's talking about, Hijikata eyed the routes carefully. "Wait, you said there's a bridge right? Hmm…this bridge, isn't it in the rumors before? I heard many people fell from that bridge and into the river below. They never returned.

The captains looked at Chizuru, their eyebrows raised.

Chizuru smiled awkwardly and explained, "Well, if you want, there's another route, but it'll take us for about a whole day to get across the other side. I don't think we'll have any more time left before the routes change and we'll get lost in there…Forever."

At the sound of getting lost, the captains' eyes grew wider, and there was silence enveloping the room.

Okita smirked, "A peaceful walk to the other side, with less time remaining. Or deadly bridge which can be crossed for about minutes? Hmmm… I like the peaceful one, but I don't like the result either, less time. Worse case scenario, we get lost forever. On the deadly bridge's side, quickest way. But deadly…" Okita paused, thinking everything through. And everyone nodded in agreement.

Okita continued, "But…if we are all able to cross the deadly bridge in one piece, we got more time, and no more worries about deadly bridge…"

"Hmm…uh-huh…mhmm.", Everyone echoed.

Then, Shinpachi slammed the table with his fist and said in glee, "Deadly bridge it is!"

Everyone seems to agree without hesitation.

"Chizuru, how long do you think it would take us to get there?", Hijikata asked.

Chizuru thought for a while before replying, "A day and a half would do. Hopefully we won't encounter any difficulties that may distract us."

Chizuru instructed them to pack only their important things, including extra clothes of course, and prepare to leave a few minutes after dinner. As instructed, the Shinsengumi captains went back to each of their rooms and started to prepare.

Chizuru was the last to leave the Meeting Room. Once she did, she took her time walking along the hall of the Headquarters.

Chizuru let out a sigh. "I never thought that I'd be going back home. I hadn't planned it to be so soon.", Chizuru stated as her hand drifted to the hilt of her sword, gripping it tightly as she walked. As she arrived in her room, Chizuru started packing her things. As she finished her preparations, she went out to the courtyard just outside her room to get some fresh air.

Time seems to be in a rush since dinner has come to an end. Soon, the group were ready to leave.

"Hey, Chizuru, would you mind telling me why we have to skip all of our beauty rests and start the journey in the evening?", Shinpachi asked.

Chizuru smiled and replied, "We can't leave in the morning since we should avoid public attention as much as we can."

"Well, it's been a long time since I've had an adventure. Let's have fun together, alright?", Heisuke suggested happily.


	3. Chapter 3

The Quest of a Lifetime

(A Hakuouki : Hajime Saito and Chizuru Yukimura Fan Fiction)

Fan Fiction by: Animedaisuki

 **Chapter 3 : The Quest Begins**

"Hey, Chizuru, would you mind telling me why we have to skip all of our beauty rests and start the journey in the evening?", Shinpachi asked.

Chizuru smiled and replied, "We can't leave in the morning since we should avoid public attention as much as we can."

"Well, it's been a long time since I've had an adventure. Let's have fun together, alright?", Heisuke suggested happily.

"It's late in the evening but you seem to be in a good mood, Heisuke. It's too bad that Sanan-san didn't came along. He said he'll just wait and hold down the fort for us", Okita exclaimed.

Even though it's late in the evening, the squabbles of Heisuke, Shinpachi, and Harada kept on going.

"You're pretty enthusiastic, Heisuke.", Shinpachi joked.

Heisuke grinned, "Of course! Why wouldn't I be? I've never had an adventure in such a long time."

Chizuru continued to walk silently, looking down. She seems to be a bit occupied about something.

"Hey, Chizuru, cheer up! We're going on an adventure here and besides, you're going to see Kaidou again!", Heisuke cheered.

At the sound of Kaidou's name, Chizuru's head hung lower.

"Great job Heisuke, you cheered her up.", Okita stated in such sarcasm that only he can do.

Heisuke looked over to Chizuru, "Chizuru...I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to feel that way."

Chizuru smiled a little and said, "It's alright, Heisuke-kun. It's not your fault."

Saitou cleared his throat and spoke, "Chizuru, may I ask you something about Kaidou?"

"Sure. What is it?"

Saitou paused for a brief moment, inhaled and spoke, "Uh...do you still feel something for him?" As he asked this, Saitou could feel his cheeks warming up. His heart beating wildly, scared of her answer.

'What's this feeling? Why-why do I feel like this?', Saitou thought to himself.

Chizuru blushed at Saitou's question. Since the others were also listening, they couldn't help but await Chizuru's answer as well.

"Before he became my fiancé, he became my best friend. To be honest with you, I feel guilty about leaving him like that."

"Why? Didn't you tell him that you're leaving?", Saitou asked.

Chizuru shook her head and replied, "The day before I left, I told him that our engagement was off. I explained my plans to him, and he understood why I had to do it. He said that he understood why I had to call off the engagement, but the part that I had to leave, he didn't understand why. So when the day of my departure came, he went after me, saying that he couldn't understand why leaving was the best and only choice I had. That's why he challenged me to a sword fight, if I win, he'll let me go. But if I lose, I'll have to stay. I think when he challenged me, he's trying to test me if I can handle myself out there. In the end, I won and went on my journey to find my father in Edo. And so I did, but then he disappeared again, somewhere in Kyoto, that's when I met you guys."

Saitou listened to every word and as he digested the information, he couldn't help but realize just how much Chizuru cares for Kaidou. Saitou couldn't help but feel like his heart was being hammered to death.

'Why…am I feeling like, there's something bothering me. Is this what they call…jealousy? What?! No! That's not it! Hajime, don't be a fool! You're just tired, that's all.', Saitou thought. Little did he realize that he was making a very flustered face.

Okita smirked, "Hajime-kun, why are you making that face? Are you jealous?"

Saitou and Chizuru looked at each other. Both of their eyes widened and they looked away from each other, blushing a deep red.

"Aha! Saitou's jealous! Saitou…I too, believe that Okita could be right.", Shinpachi added hysterically.

Saitou blushed even redder. This thing about him being jealous is ticking him off.

"I'm not.", Saitou replied, sending them all a death glare.

Unfortunately, Okita wasn't satisfied, but he'll let it slide for now.

'There's no teasing Saitou right now. Maybe some other time. He's still unsure. But when he is…', Okita thought.

As they were walking through the night, they reached a vast forest where they couldn't see the paths they are crossing anymore.

"We'll have to camp for the night, we can't bear to get lost now.", Chizuru suggested.

"It's alright, as long as Saitou's with you, I think getting lost won't matter.", Okita teased.

Chizuru didn't catch on, but Saitou did, he blushed, but he's thankful since it's not really visible during the night.

"Okita…", Saitou threatened. Okita laughed and raised his hands up in surrender.

They set up their campsite. Each was given a task to do, Heisuke and Okita were in charge of collecting twigs and wood for the campfire. Hijikata and Harada helped set up the camping site while Saitou and Chizuru went together to scout the area, checking if there were unwanted 'guests'. The two of them going together was, of course, suggested by Okita in order to mess with Saitou.

Once their duties were done, they all went to sleep.

Chizuru woke up in the middle of the night. She looked over her comrades and saw that they were all fast asleep, with Shinpachi snoring loudly, and Heisuke hugging his pillow like he was holding onto it for dear life.

Chizuru decided to take a little walk under the moonlight. She got up slowly, and quietly, bringing her sword with her. In order to avoid suspicion, she placed her pillow under her blanket so that it would look like as if she was asleep. Chizuru tried to avoid as much noise as she can. When she knows she's far enough, she walked normally, until she found something that took her breath away.

In the Campsite - Forest

Heisuke awoke, thinking that he heard someone walking. He looked around and saw no one. Suddenly, he heard Shinpachi's snores.

"Shinpachi! Quiet down you old-fart!", Heisuke hissed.

"Shut it, Heisuke! I'm trying to have my beauty sleep!", Shinpachi countered.

Heisuke had it. Lucky for him, Shinpachi was sleeping near his left. So, Heisuke grabbed his pillow and smacked Shinpachi in the gut. Heisuke grinned evilly, but Shinpachi was just getting started. He grabbed his own pillow and hit Heisuke in the face. Hard. Then, the pillow fight began.

Hearing some unnecessary and unwanted noises, Hijikata, who was sleeping across the two, got up silently and went near the them. Hijikata grabbed Heisuke and Shinpachi's heads and smacked their foreheads together. Then, as if nothing happened, Hijikata went back to sleep.

"Oww!", Heisuke and Shinpachi grumbled.

"Heisuke! This is all your fault. If you haven't hit me in the gut maybe we wouldn't be in this situation!", Shinpachi groaned.

Heisuke rubbed his forehead and mumbled, "Shinpachi. You old-hag!"

"Will you two be quiet? Some of us needs some sleep! Now hush and go back to sleep before I have your heads!", Okita scolded.

That ended Shinpachi and Heisuke's squabbles.

Meanwhile with Chizuru

Chizuru knows that she's in a middle of a forest but she never thought that she'd see something like this sitting in the middle of nowhere.

Chizuru was facing a lake, surrounded by sakura trees. Its clear waters showing her the reflection of the moon. And as the wind blows softly, few petals from the sakura trees flew with it. It was a sight that Chizuru knew she'd never forget.

"I should go back, I don't want to worry them when they find out I was gone.", Chizuru whispered to herself. When she turned around, she saw something that made her want to stop time.

"Saitou-san?", Chizuru muttered.

"Sorry if I startled you. I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd take a walk for a while.", Saitou replied.

It has been a few years since she has been close friends with this person, but just now, she noticed and admits just how handsome Hajime Saitou is. His indigo hair flowing freely with the gentle breeze. His elegant blue eyes that looks stern, but shows nothing but sincerity, gentleness and compassion, glowed under the moonlight.

"Yukimura? Are you ok? You're face seems to have gotten red.", Saitou stated.

Chizuru placed a hand on her face, trying to hide the blush that has formed on her cheeks. Being fully aware that she hasn't answered Saitou's question, she simply nodded in response. Sending out the message that she's fine.

Saitou stood beside her, admiring the view as well.

"It's beautiful.", Saitou admired, releasing a slight smile.

Chizuru smiled. "Saitou-san, you should really smile more often. It suits you."

Saitou's cheeks tinted pink. "Uh…"

Saitou cleared his throat and regained his composure. "I'm not the type to smile without any reason."

"Oh…I see."

Saitou smiled. Again! He turned to Chizuru and said, "Aside from the moon, there's something far more beautiful. I'm standing beside it right now."

Chizuru tilted her head slightly before replying, "I know."

Saitou was startled, giving out a blush, "Y-you know?!"

"Yep. The sakura trees are indeed a beauty, Saitou-san. And also the water that glitters under the moonlight.", Chizuru replied.

Saitou almost smacked his forehead, but he didn't of course.

'This woman…she doesn't get it at all.'

Chizuru faced Saitou once more and said, "I'll be going back, Saitou-san. Oyasuminasai!"

"Yukimura?"

"Chizuru."

Saitou raised an eyebrow. Chizuru turned her head slightly.

"You can call me Chizuru. Chizuru is fine." Then, she walked away.

Saitou chuckled, "Oyasumi…Chizuru."

The next day, Chizuru woke the others up as early as she can. They cleared the site and started moving just before the sun rises. As they walked farther and farther, they started to hear the sound of water flowing and splashing.

"We're here.", Chizuru signaled.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Quest of a Lifetime**

(A Hakuouki : Hajime Saito and Chizuru Yukimura Fan Fiction)

 _Fan Fiction by: Animedaisuki_

 **Chapter 4 : First Stop - Deadly Bridge**

"We're here.", Chizuru signaled.

"Really?! I never thought it would be that easy! I mean, come on! We've easily reached our destination without even a single sweat.", Heisuke cheered and clapped in excitement.

Okita pushed Heisuke aside and said, "No you idiot. This isn't the Land of the Samurai yet. It's the deadly bridge that Chizuru was talking about!"

Heisuke was about to walk near the edge of the land when Chizuru stopped him, putting an arm in front of him.

"Don't come any closer. The edge might crack, it's gonna be a _long_ way down.", Chizuru warned, emphasizing the 'long'.

Chizuru placed her arm down and pointed towards her left.

"There! That's the bridge."

They walked towards the bridge. The Shinsengumi captains looked at the bridge. It wasn't as bad as they all thought it would be. _It was worse._

You could hardly call it a bridge. The bridge has only one side to hold on. Its width could hardly fit a single person.

"Alright! Let's cross!", Chizuru said enthusiastically.

"Chizuru! Wait, it's dangerous! Let's go by pair.", Harada declared.

Chizuru raised an eyebrow, "I'll be fine, this is the bridge that I crossed in going to Edo to find my dad."

Heisuke hid behind Saitou, "It doesn't look friendly…"

"Wait, no. We can't cross the bridge by pair. It could hardly fit a single person. We should cross one by one. Until the other crosses to the other side, only then the person next will cross. I don't think the bridge can hold more that two.", Chizuru stated.

The group stayed quiet for a while. Not knowing what to do.

"Eh…uh…Hijikata-san! You go first!", Shinpachi urged.

"Ha?! Why me?"

The Shinsengumi captains argued about who's going first. Chizuru, on the other hand, decided for herself that she'd be the one to cross first.

When the guys finally stopped their argument and debate, they looked over to Chizuru.

"Hey, Chizuru, who do you think will cross- eh?!", Heisuke looked around for Chizuru.

Saitou gritted his teeth and said, "She's already in the middle of the bridge."

The guys looked over to the bridge, and there she was.

"Chizuru!", Heisuke shouted. Saitou stepped forward to go after but Chizuru didn't let him.

"Saitou-san! There's no need to follow me. I'm fine. Please.", Chizuru called out.

Chizuru was tightly gripping the cord of the bridge and said, "Tch! When did the wind get so strong?! Damn bridge. Why did this bridge only has one handle anyway?"

Although Chizuru crossed the bridge before, she was quite unsure as to when did the wind get so strong. At any rate, when she was younger, balance was one of her best points. But the bridge won't let her do anything special, it kept on swaying, following the direction of the wind.

"Hijikata-san, she might get thrown down to the river below.", Saitou stated in worry.

"I'm sorry Saitou, we just have to trust her in this. We can't do anything."

Chizuru finally had it. _'Stupid wind, stupid bridge! Ugh!'_

Chizuru gripped the bridge's cord and ran. When she was almost to the other side, a strong wind blew her off of her balance. Her grip on the cords loosened. There was nothing behind her to keep her from falling. She concentrated and reached for the wood that's under the bridge and held on to it.

 _'I can't hold on much longer. I have to think of another way. Tch! Ugh! Really?! I just have to slip…come on Chizuru, think!'_ Chizuru's hand started slipping.

"Oh no!"

"Chizuru!", The Shinsengumi captains screamed in alarm.

"I'm kinda alright! I'm down here!", Chizuru shouted.

"Does it look like you're _kinda_ alright?! Oh Kami-sama Chizuru!", Shinpachi called.

Chizuru only has one option left, no, actually two. One, she uses her skills she got from training for years. Or number two, she lets go and plummet to her death. She chose option one since it's the best option she's got.

Keeping her grip on the wood, Chizuru swung her body forward and backward. When she knows her swing is powerful enough, she swung backward for the last time, let go of the wood, arched her body and did a backflip _on_ air! She planted her feet on the bridge and she took a few more steps and reach the other side.

Chizuru sighed in relief.

The guys on the other side were dumbfounded but they decided to praise later and more bridge crossing. Heisuke came next, starting slowly, and slowly. When he reached the center. Heisuke looked down and what he saw scared him to death

"Gaahh! This is even worse! Th-th-there's a whirlpool forming under the bridge!", Heisuke screamed in terror.

"Heisuke-kun! Just keep moving! Don't look down!", Chizuru called out.

"Heisuke! You scaredy-cat!", Shinpachi shouted.

"How did he became a Shinsengumi captain again?", Okita asked.

"Will you guys shut up?! I'm trying to cross a bridge here!", Heisuke shouted.

 _'If I fall, it's gonna be my end! I-I don't know how to swim!', Heisuke thought. 'No! This isn't how I'll end my life! Let's go! Ugh!'_

Heisuke crossed the other side safely. Much to his relief.

"Great job, Heisuke-kun!", Chizuru complemented.

"Great job, Heisuke-kun!", Chizuru complemented.

"Eh? You did better than me. Hey, how did you pull that off? It was amazing! But, uh, thanks.", Heisuke replied shyly. Scratching the back of his head.

Chizuru pondered on his question, "What do you mean?"

"You know, air flip thing!"

"Oh! Uhm, it was part of my training before."

"Oy! Watch and learn everyone! Let the man and expert show you all how to do it!", Shinpachi announced.

He crossed the bridge confidently, but when he got to the middle, his confidence got crushed. He was sweating so badly, he could feel his legs wobble.

"Shinpachi! What happened? I thought you're a man?", Okita smirked.

Shinpachi turned his head towards Okita's direction and said, "I'm afraid of heights!"

"Can someone remind me how _that_ guy became part of the Shinsengumi?", Harada questioned.

Okita shrugged. "I don't even know anymore."

Shinpachi tried his best to focus.

Heisuke, who was already waiting on the other side, grinned proudly.

"Come on Shinpachi, don't be such a granny. Are you gonna let a _boy_ beat a _man_ like you just because you're afraid of heights? Ha! You really are an old-hag…", Heisuke encouraged, although it doesn't sound like it.

 _'Tch! Heisuke, that little bastard.'_ , Shinpachi gritted his teeth. He inhaled sharply, and exhaled.

"Oy, oy, Heisuke, you're getting too cocky. Heh, this is just a groundless fear, right? Hmph! I'll cross this stupid bridge, no problem.", Shinpachi announced.

Heisuke replied with smirk, "Uh-huh. Show us what you got, old man!"

"I ain't no _old_ man. I'm just in my mid 20's, how dare you call me old!", Shinpachi countered. "This is easy. I can do this!"

After a while, Shinpachi managed to walk farther, but then the wind started blowing hard.

"I can't do this!", Shinpachi shouted in fear.

Okita face-palmed as Hijikata shook his head in disappointment.

No one knows how Shinpachi mustered up his courage, the only thing they saw was him screaming in fear and running as fast as he can. When his feet touched the land on other side, Shinpachi resisted the urge to kiss the ground, thankful that he survived.

After Shinpachi, the others who followed, one after another, didn't have much problem crossing. When all of them finally reached the other side, they took a break for a while and sat down near the grassy fields.

"That bridge can really throw anyone overboard. Chizuru, you said you've crossed this bridge before right? Was the bridge this…bad already?", Hijikata asked, exhausted.

Chizuru recalled the last time she crossed the bridge, which was about three years ago.

"It wasn't as bad as it is now. Anyway, we should be on our way soon.", Chizuru replied.

The Shinsengumi captains all said the same thing, "Oh come on!", "We're going already?"

Chizuru smiled happily, "Yes. Now let's go!"

They continued walking. Then, Saitou decided to test her reaction to a question he's planning to ask for some time now, "Could it be that you're just excited to see a certain someone? Umm, Kaidou, was it? Yeah…"

The others stiffened, afraid that Chizuru might cry. Or worse, get angry. But Chizuru pouted a bit and said in a playful manner, "No I'm not! Wait, no. I am excited because it's been a while, and that's it. Nothing more."

It was an honest answer. As honest as she can be right now, Chizuru decided to drop the topic and kept walking.

"You know Chizuru, I don't mind walking from Kyoto to…wherever this place would be, as long as you promise that we'll be back home in one piece.", Okita reminded, smirking.

Chizuru smirked back, "I can't promise your safety during the whole journey. Although, I can promise that you will be able to return home cured from the Ochimizu."

"Alright, it's a deal."

They kept walking, with Chizuru in the lead. As they do, they inhaled the fresh air given out by the forest.

Suddenly, Chizuru stopped.

"Oy Chizuru, why'd you stop?", Shinpachi asked.

Chizuru placed her index finger on her chin. Removing it, she turned towards her companions, and declared, "Unfortunately there's something blocking the way…"


	5. Chapter 5

**The Quest of a Lifetime**

(A Hakuouki : Hajime Saito and Chizuru Yukimura Fan Fiction)

 _Fan Fiction by: Animedaisuki_

 **Chapter 5 : Rock-Block Climbing**

Suddenly, Chizuru stopped.

"Oy Chizuru, why'd you stop?", Shinpachi asked.

Chizuru placed her index finger on her chin. Removing it, she turned towards her companions, and declared, "Unfortunately there's something blocking the way…"

Chizuru pointed at something very high. Sadly, the only way is to climb it.

Harada tilted his head slightly and spoke, "Are you trying to say that we won't be able to reach the Land of the Samurai?"

Chizuru sighed, "That's what I'm trying to say."

Heisuke's jaw dropped and he flopped himself on the ground, "What? You mean we came all this way…for _nothing_?! Chizuru!"

"Don't blame me, I didn't know _this_ thing would happen."

Okita walked over and touched the rocks, "A little climbing won't hurt, right team?"

Suddenly, Saitou noticed something that got him curious, he tried to peek at a distance but it can't be helped. He decided to ask Chizuru.

"Chizuru, can you come here for a moment?", Saitou requested.

Chizuru walked towards him, "What is it?"

"What's behind this bush, it looks like something solid."

Chizuru walked towards the bushes and peered.

"Saitou-san! You might want to see this.", Chizuru called out.

While Saitou and Chizuru checked something out, the others, on the other hand, were busy. Well, not _that_ busy.

"I suggest we climb it.", Okita exclaimed.

Heisuke got up from the ground and stomped his foot on the ground, "I suggest we _don't_!"

Hijikata sighed, crossing his arms over his chest, "Let's just climb it."

"Can we not? Rock-climbing is my mortal enemy.", Shinpachi announced.

"Everything that deals with something high _is_ your mortal enemy.", Okita teased and smirked.

Hijikata started to climb, and was afterwards followed by Okita.

"Just climb and don't be _dimwits_.", Hijikata said calmly.

"Ha ha! Dimwits!", Okita teased. Giving them all a smirk.

Heisuke and Harada looked at each other, as if saying, _'We're not dimwits!'_

They nodded at each other and started to climb.

Shinpachi just looked up at them, not daring to even touch the rocky wall.

The climb was a breeze, Hijikata, Okita, Heisuke and Harada all made it to the top. When they were there, they were greeted by none other than: Saitou and Chizuru.

All of them at the top raised an eyebrow at the two, "When did you guys get here?", Harada asked in shock.

Okita snickered, "That's not it. The proper question is _how_ did you two get here?"

Chizuru giggled and Saitou let out a smile.

"There were stairs that leads here. Saitou found it behind the bushes.", Chizuru stated.

"Uh-huh. And you guys didn't even bother telling us? How nice of you.", Heisuke said, sarcastically.

Saitou intervened, "You guys were too busy back there so I told Chizuru to just keep on going."

Harada smiled, "Saitou, you sure are quite the bad boy."

"First the bridge, and now this?!", Shinpachi yelled.

They forgot about Shinpachi! They looked down at him and saw that he was already half-way up.

"Hey gramps! Hurry your butt here will ya!", Heisuke called out.

Chizuru was about to tell Shinpachi about the stairs when Okita shushed her off.

"Let's punish that guy a bit.", Harada whispered.

Saitou chuckled and Okita smirked playfully. Chizuru decided to play along, giggling.

"Shinpachi, you're such a girl!", Heisuke taunted.

"You better prepare yourself Toudo. When I get there, I'm gonna knock your head so hard you won't be able to live for tomorrow. I'll make sure of it!", Shinpachi mocked and threatened.

"I'll prepare, but you have to get here first slowpoke."

When Shinpachi was finally able to reach the top, he chased Heisuke around the area.

"Get back here pig-head!", Shinpachi shouted.

Heisuke laughed, "Pig-head huh? At least I ain't no birdbrain!"

The others continued to walk away and head for the direction of the Land of the Samurai.

"Come on you two. We don't have much time left.", Harada called out.

Shinpachi and Heisuke mumbled and grumbled along the way.

"I think we're almost there. Maybe a little bit farther.", Chizuru proclaimed.

Okita raised an eyebrow, "You _think_?" Chizuru nodded.

The group walked deeper into the forest, it's a good thing the trees are keeping away the sunlight from hitting them directly.

"How many more hours 'til the routes change and we get lost forever, Chizuru?", Okita interrogated.

"We still have a day."

Heisuke slumped his shoulders and said, "Are we there yet?"

"Nope.", Chizuru replied.

Shinpachi grumbled, "Does it look like we are? We're still walking, dum-dum."

"Hmph! Jerk."

"Shut it!", Okita scolded.

"So Chizuru, how does the Land of the Samurai looks like?", Hijikata asked.

Chizuru paused a bit as she tries to imagine the place.

"Last time I've seen it, which was three years ago, there's a very big temple in the center where citizens go to worship Kami-sama. At the entrance, there will be a staircase and a golden arc. At the southern part, which is near the entrance, is the main city of the Land of the Samurai, at the western side is the home of the citizens and the market place. Eastern side is the place for our warriors and the training grounds. Lastly is the northern part, where the palace of the reigning Samurai stands. It is also where they host the land's special occasions and some other stuff.", Chizuru explained.

"After the First Samurai resigned, how are you able to find the rightful heir to the throne?", Saitou asked.

Chizuru replied, "If you're the current Samurai, you can't have your own family. You have to be dedicated to your land, and your land alone. In finding the next heir, we're not the ones who look. In the Land of the Samurai, there is a ball of light created by the First Samurai before he resigned, and that is kept in the most sacred part of the temple, once the reigning Samurai resigned or is deceased, the guardians of the temple releases that light and it will be the one to look for the rightful heir."

Saitou and Hijikata nodded.

"So, what happens if that ball of _fluff_ found the next heir?", Heisuke asked.

"It's ball of _light_. Well, that thing can choose anyone, even if they're not a swordsman, as long as that person has the heart of a warrior that shines the brightest.", Chizuru announced.

Okita smirked, he walked beside Chizuru and placed an arm around her shoulders, "Chizuru, you're so smart."

Chizuru blushed. "Thank you, Okita-san."

Saitou raised an eyebrow, "I don't think placing an arm on her shoulders makes sense."

Okita smirked, "Of course it does." He winked at Chizuru, causing her cheeks to turn pink. Okita placed his arm down and teased Chizuru of her blushing cheeks.

After a while, Chizuru stopped walking.

"What's wrong?", Harada asked.

Chizuru smiled her brightest, "We're finally here." Chizuru pointed towards a staircase from afar. At the top stood a golden arc.

This is it. The Land of the Samurai.

"No way! That staircase is so high!", Shinpachi complained.

Heisuke snorted, "That's just like, 30 steps high you old-fart!"

"It still has the word _high_ in it you little imbecile!", Shinpachi defended.

The others ignored the two, as usual. They don't have to try ignoring them. They're ears are used to it.

"Let's go.", Chizuru instructed. The others followed.

Suddenly, someone stopped them. He was probably one of the Masters on duty to guard the gates.

"Who's there?! Who are you?", His voice boomed. His face was a bit aged, but his emerald green eyes show no mercy. He was almost as tall as Hijikata, his almost-white hair, which was originally jet-black, was tied back in a low ponytail.

Chizuru smiled upon recognizing this person. "Master Shin, it's me, Chizuru Yukimura."

Upon recognizing the voice and the face of Chizuru, Master Shin's face softened.

"Chizuru-chan! It's been a while. How are you my dear?"

Chizuru rushed to her Master's arms and hugged him. He was like a grandfather to her already.

"I'm doing fine Master, how about you?"

Master Shin chuckled, "Still the old man I am. So, these are your friends?" Master Shin said with a smile.

The Shinsengumi captains bowed in respect and introduced themselves.

"It's a pleasure to meet the captains of the Shinsengumi. I'm Master Shin Miyazaki. Come, I'll introduce you all to our reigning Samurai. Samurai Akihito Yokoyama."

They followed Master Shin up the stairs and they entered the golden arc. There in the center of the courtyard, there was a boy, his hair was dark blue and the strands on his face were flowing with the soft breeze. His eyes were charmingly dark violet, which shows mixed emotions. He was wearing a traditional clothing of Japan, with his katana on his hips. Overall, he was undeniably handsome.

"Chizuru…", the boy stated softly.

Chizuru's eyes softened upon seeing him. She walked away from the others and stood a few feet away from him.

"Kaidou.", Chizuru whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Quest of a Lifetime**

(A Hakuouki : Hajime Saito and Chizuru Yukimura Fan Fiction)

 _Fan Fiction by: Animedaisuki_

 **Chapter 6 : Welcome Back**

"Chizuru…", the boy stated softly.

Chizuru's eyes softened upon seeing him. She walked a bit closer to him.

"Kaidou.", Chizuru whispered.

Upon hearing this, the Shinsengumi captains couldn't help but ask so many questions about the relationship of Chizuru and Kaidou before they became engaged.

Though the others could resist the urge to ask questions, Heisuke couldn't. So he did.

"Master Shin, what was Chizuru and Kaidou like when they were together?"

Master Shin looked at Heisuke and said, "They met when they were a lot younger. Ever since then, these two became inseparable. They were best friends but it doesn't seem like it since they always call each other names like, 'blockhead', 'airhead', 'jerk', 'idiot', 'stupid'…and many more." Master Shin laughed at the thought.

"But no matter how you look at it, they deeply care for one another. Until the day that they got engaged. It really shocked the entire land since everywhere they go, they do nothing but counter each other's statement. It's quite ironic actually.", Master Shin continued.

Heisuke and the others nodded.

As Master Shin and the Shinsengumi captains were having this conversation, Kaidou and Chizuru were also in a deep talk.

"Kaidou, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have left you like that. I should've tried to explain better. I-I…Kaidou! Please forgive me! Don't be mad!", Chizuru bowed low and apologized.

Kaidou knelt down in front of the bowing Chizuru, making her face him. Kaidou smiled softly.

"There's no need to apologize, stupid. I finally understood why you have to do everything that you did. The important thing is that you're here now. You're safe. Haha! And of course I forgive you, you airhead! Don't worry, alright? I'm not mad at you.", Kaidou stated kindly, and honestly.

Chizuru straightened herself as Kaidou stood up.

"Really? You're not mad?", Chizuru asked quietly.

"Of course I'm not.", Kaidou replied. He pulled her arm and wrapped her in an embrace and Chizuru hugged him back and smiled.

Master Shin looked over the two and said, "I guess they do miss each other."

The Shinsengumi captains still couldn't believe that this guy was Chizuru's ex-fiancé. They expected him to be unkind because of how he and Chizuru departed from each other. But now that they saw him, they couldn't help but feel jealous as to how _perfect_ Kaidou acts, even though Chizuru left him without much explanation, he's still caring towards her.

Kaidou pulled out from the hug and smirked playfully, "Why would I be mad to someone as idiotic as _you_?"

Chizuru smacked him on the arm and countered, "Hmph! At least I'm not ugly as the air-headed jerk you are!"

Master Shin looked at the Shinsengumi and shook his head, "Here they go again…I'm sorry, I'm pretty sure that you're not used to Chizuru cursing and insulting someone like this."

"Yep, not used to it at all.", Harada stated.

"That girl can really do it right.", Okita smirked.

Master Shin sighed, "Kaidou, Chizuru, would you two quit it? You're sounding like lovebirds again."

"Lovebirds?!", Kaidou and Chizuru exclaimed.

"Ha! I'll never love this female air-headed imbecile!", Kaidou smirked playfully in Chizuru's face.

Chizuru's eyes widened at the insult and she replied, "And there's no way that I'll fall in love with this stupid, self-centered, pompous, little chump!"

"Have they already forgotten that they used to be _engaged_?", Okita muttered.

"Ow…the insults are hard.", Shinpachi exclaimed.

Saitou just couldn't believe his ears, "They fight like Heisuke and Shinpachi. Only ten times worse."

"I believe you Saitou.", Hijikata agreed.

"You two are starting to sound like children.", Master Shin declared. Kaidou and Chizuru paused and looked at Master Shin. Then they eyed each other.

"The only childish one here is you.", Chizuru and Kaidou said in unison, pointing at each other.

"Why do you keep saying everything I say?!", The two said.

"You said they _missed_ each other. It doesn't look like that to me at all.", Harada whispered to Master Shin.

Master Shin shrugged and replied, "I don't know about those two. That's how they show affection."

Luckily, Master Shin was finally able to stop Kaidou and Chizuru's arguments after a while.

"Come, I'll introduce you all to Samurai Akihito. You too Chizuru. I'm sure he'll be glad to see that you've returned.", Master Shin stated.

Along the way, Kaidou introduced himself.

"Hello there. I'm Kaidou Miyamoto. Nice to meet you all!"

The Shinsengumi captains introduced themselves to him as well as Master Shin lead them to the main city and started to walk towards the palace. When they passed by the training grounds Kaidou looked at it and his eyes widened.

"Master Shin! I'm sorry for being rude but I have to go. I forgot, I still have training with Master Jiro.", Kaidou announced.

"Oh? Well then you better hurry. You might run around the perimeter of the whole land as punishment for being late.", Master Shin chuckled.

Kaidou hurriedly replied as he ran for the training grounds, "Thanks Master Shin! See you all later!" Then he went off.

"Chizuru…it doesn't look like you two are close.", Heisuke muttered.

Chizuru laughed, "It does seem that way, but those insults aren't true. That's just how we say we missed each other."

They reached the palace, and they were gladly greeted by the Samurai himself. They all thought that he's older than Master Shin. But they were wrong.

Akihito was just around his mid 20's. He dresses like every citizen in the land, nothing fancy. The only difference is that he was wearing a golden necklace with a pendant that is made of glass, enclosing in it a very tiny ball of light.

Akihito has a short light brown hair, almost the same as Kaidou, only with different color and Kaidou's is slightly longer and Akihito has dark grey eyes.

"Greetings everyone! I'm Akihito Yokoyama. Welcome to the Land of the Samurai. Huh? Chizuru? Is that you?", Akihito greeted.

"Yes, Akihito-san. I'm back.", Chizuru replied sweetly.

Akihito briskly walked towards the Shinsengumi captains and welcomed them. They introduced themselves.

"Shinsengumi? I've heard about you guys! You have the strongest samurai warriors!", Akihito said, impressed. "Oh, let's talk inside so I can welcome you properly."

They followed Akihito inside the palace. While walking, Akihito toured them inside. He also assigned quarters for them to sleep in.

As they were walking along the halls, Akihito glanced at Chizuru.

"Chizuru, why are dressed in a man's clothing?"

Chizuru looked down at her clothes then back at Akihito, "I'm the only girl in the Shinsengumi Headquarters so…it might look weird for them if I dress up as a girl. That's why."

Akihito nodded in understanding.

Then, they walked in the dining room and Akihito invited them all to sit down and eat.

"Where is that guy?", Akihito muttered.

"Which guy?", Heisuke asked.

"Kaidou Miyamoto. I'm sure you've met him already, right?", Akihito said.

They nodded in response.

"I also invited him to eat lunch with us. Well, it's not like he's late or anything.", Akihito exclaimed, suddenly, the door opened.

"Sorry I'm late!", Kaidou apologized.

"Like I said, it's not like you're late. Have a seat and eat."

"Akihito-san, may we talk to you about something?", Chizuru requested.

Akihito agreed and listened. Then, Chizuru and the Shinsengumi captains all took turns in telling Akihito and Kaidou about the Rasetsu and where the cure could be found.

"I see. So you want to heal some of your members that became a Rasetsu. I guess I could help you with that, but you have to wait for a few days for the cure to take effect, before you can go home, you must be completely cured. To sum it all up, it'll take you about 9 days before going back home. Is that alright with you?"

"Of course! Thank you so much for your help.", Hijikata proclaimed.

"Then it's settled, I'll give you the cure after dinner.", Akihito said kindly. "Oh which reminds me. Kaidou and Chizuru, would you two do the honors of touring our guests around the land? I'm afraid I couldn't handle that personally since I have lots of things to do.", Akihito requested.

Chizuru and Kaidou nodded.

After lunch, they proceeded to the palace's front porch.

"We'll split up. Three will go with Chizuru and the other three will go with me. We can't have either me or Chizuru arguing pointlessly along the entire tour. That idiot won't stop nagging at me. Hey Chizuru, it's time to leave, just in case you forgot, old lady.", Kaidou mocked sweetly.

"Yeah, yeah! Going already, stupid!", Chizuru replied. And she left with Heisuke, Shinpachi and Harada. While Kaidou left with Saitou, Okita and Hijikata.

 _In the Land of the Samurai - Southern Side_

As Kaidou's group was walking towards the Southern Part they decided to make a little 'talk'.

"So how long has Chizuru been with you guys?", Kaidou asked.

Okita replied, "2 years or so."

"What was she like there? Does she give you any trouble or something?"

"No, she's actually very helpful. She even fought with us in the war.", Hijikata replied.

Saitou added, "She even became one of our best medics. Where did she learn those things?"

Kaidou looked up at the clear sky and said, "Well, considering that her father is a doctor, and there are a lot of great medics here, I think she learned many things from them."

"Chizuru told us that she learned how to sword-fight at the age of 4. And she even sparred with you.", Okita declared.

Kaidou smiled as he remebered the day he and Chizuru became close friends.

"Yeah. Even I have to admit, she's very good with the sword and many different fighting styles. Hey, she's one of the star students in the whole land. She even fought with Akihito, the reigning Samurai, when she was 15, and it ended in a draw.", Kaidou commemorated.

"We never saw her use her sword that way. When Saitou tested her skills, she didn't do anything special with her sword.", Okita stated.

"That's because she doesn't want to look suspicious because you might not trust her.", Kaidou replied.

Hijikata thought for a moment, "It does look suspicious if you think about it. But it's all in the past. Chizuru has proven herself trustworthy."

 _In the Land of the Samurai - Western Side_

Chizuru, Shinpachi, Harada and Heisuke were having so much fun walking around. The three guys were all stunned as how popular Chizuru is.

"Chizuru-chan, it's great to see you again!", A citizen greeted.

"Welcome back Chizuru-san!"

"Welcome to our land, honored guests!", Another exclaimed.

The three guys were loving it here. The people are the friendliest in the world.

"Hey, Chizuru, this place is amazing! I could live here forever! Everyone here is very kind! Even the Samurai himself. Don't get me wrong, at first I thought that he will be stern and mean, but he isn't! In fact, Akihito is the same age as us! He even treats us like his best buddies!", Heisuke confessed.

Chizuru giggled, "Akihito-san is a very nice guy. He really deserves to be the Samurai."

"Indeed.", Harada confirmed. "Oh yeah, when the tour is finished, where will we meet the others?"

"We'll meet back at the Eastern Side, where the training grounds are located.", Chizuru replied.

About 2 hours later, the tour finished, and they all went to the Eastern Side. The training grounds.

 _In the Land of the Samurai - Eastern Side_

Chizuru and her group were patiently waiting for Kaidou and the others to arrive.

"Hey Chizuru, when Kaidou and the others are back, can you and Kaidou train with each other? I wanna see you use that sword of yours the way you really use it.", Heisuke requested.

Harada and Shinpachi nodded.

Afterwards, they saw Kaidou, Hijikata, Saitou and Okita approached.

"Kaidou! Can you and Chizuru have a match? I wanna see you guys fight.", Heisuke called out at Kaidou. The others agreed as well, making Kaidou and Chizuru agree.

They went to the training grounds and Chizuru and Kaidou stood at the center while the Shinsengumi captains watched in the sidelines.

"Sorry Chizuru, I'll be kicking your butt here. Right in front of your friends.", Kaidou challenged.

Chizuru smirked evilly, "Bring it on _. Loser_."

Kaidou unsheathed his sword and Chizuru did as well.

"Real sword huh? This is interesting.", Okita muttered.

Kaidou attacked first, but Chizuru parried. The two were moving so fast it probably looks like they were flashes of light. Somewhere in the fight, Chizuru slipped and fell and Kaidou took this chance to finally end the match. But Chizuru wasn't done, she defended herself no problem. Kaidou cursed under his breath, upset that he failed at finishing the fight earlier.

Alas, you know it's the end of the fight when Hijikata's eyes went wide upon seeing how the fight ended, Heisuke fell on his knees, Okita smirked, Saitou's jaw dropped slightly while Harada and Shinpachi almost cried at how good that fight was.

In the middle of the fighting field, Chizuru and Kaidou were a few feet away from each other and they both have their swords in front of the other's neck. Chizuru's hair was no longer in a ponytail, it was flowing freely, just a few inches above her waist.

This is the first time the Shinsengumi captains saw Chizuru's hair untied. They all couldn't help but blush. They have to admit, Chizuru is indeed beautiful.

"It's a draw. Too bad.", Okita announced.

Kaidou and Chizuru sheathed their swords and walked towards the Shinsengumi.

"It _wouldn't_ be too bad if I've managed to beat this woman.", Kaidou defended.

Chizuru giggled, "I guess you're not yet strong enough to beat me. But I guess you're strong enough to cut of my tie."

"Uh, hello?! You're not strong enough to beat each other. Need I remind you that this fight is nothing but a _draw_!", Shinpachi exclaimed.

The team laughed at how Shinpachi acted, even Saitou chuckled.

"Oy! Oy! I wanna fight Kaidou next!", Heisuke exclaimed.

"Alright! Let's have a go.", Kaidou replied.

As the fight goes on, Chizuru tried to look for ways to look for something that could tie her hair up.

"Kaidou, you stupid jerk! Why do you have to cut my tie off? Now my hair is loose!", Chizuru called out, as Kaidou blocked Heisuke's attack.

"I don't know! It's not like it's _my_ fault, baka! You know what? Just leave it like that.", Kaidou replied, as he pointed his sword right in front of Heisuke's chest. That ended the match between them, with Kaidou as the victor.

"Kaidou's right. It suits you better.", Saitou muttered beside Chizuru, turning her cheeks red.

"Great job, Heisuke!", Kaidou stated.

"Thanks! But you were awesome back there!", Heisuke replied.

The Shinsengumi captains all took turns in fighting Kaidou, but only one managed to win against him. Hajime Saitou. Okita ended in a draw, as well as Hijikata.

"Whoa! Saitou-san! You were amazing!", Chizuru complemented.

Saitou flushed at the statement, "Uh-thanks. You were great as well, Chizuru."

Chizuru smiled shyly and blushed, "Thank you."

Kaidou noticed this, and he couldn't help but smile.

"We should all head back to the palace.", Kaidou offered.

"Sure. Oh yeah, can I invite you all to come over to my room this evening? Let's hang out!", Shinpachi invited.

"I'll pass. I still have things to do.", Heisuke stated.

"Me too. I wanna walk around town tonight, and see if I could buy a new hair tie.", Chizuru stated, as she mentioned the hair tie, she looked over to Kaidou and glared at him. But the only response she got was a friendly smile.

They all walked back towards the palace, with Chizuru and Kaidou at the far back.

"Hey Chizuru, can I ask you something?", Kaidou whispered.

"Sure, shoot it."

"Actually, never mind. It's not a question, it's a fact."

"And what _fact_ are you referring to?"

"Oh nothing much, just the fact that you're in love with _Saitou_.", Kaidou teased, whispering Saitou's name to Chizuru so that it won't be heard.

Upon hearing it, Chizuru's face turned as red as a tomato, "N-no I'm not! I'm not in love!" Unfortunately for her, she stated this sentence a little bit loud, causing the Shinsengumi to turn their heads towards her direction.

"You're in love?! To whom?", Shinpachi exclaimed.

Chizuru reddened, "I said I'm _not_!"

"Oooooh someone's in love!", Okita sang, teasing Chizuru.

"I-I'm not you dolt!", Chizuru defended, stuttering.

Kaidou smirked, "Oh really now? Then why are you stuttering? And why is your face so red?"

Luckily, they already arrived at the palace, where Akihito interupted them.

"Hey guys!", Akihito greeted.

"Thank goodness, Akihito-san!", Chizuru said.

"Hey Chizuru. Oh, I like what you did to your hair, I never knew your hair was nice. Hmm…why is your face so red? Huh?! You're in love aren't you?", Akihito joined in.

Chizuru smacked her forehead and covered her face, "Even you Akihito-san? Ugh! I told you, I'm not in love! Tch! Kaidou, this is all your fault!"

Okita laughed and said, "Then why are you so defensive, Chizuru?"

"Yeah.", Saitou added.

Heisuke grinned, "Whoever he is, that guy sure is lucky."

"Maybe not, I mean, it's Chizuru we're talking about. He'll probably have bad luck.", Kaidou teased.

Chizuru thought of a come back and she did, " _I_ was your _ex-fiancé_ , and you never had bad luck when we were together, you hammer-headed numskull!"

Kaidou thought for a moment and spoke, "Touché. Hey! I'm not a numskull!"

"I'm just saying.", Chizuru defended.

"Alright, we're all just tired. How 'bout we eat dinner?", Akihito offered.

"Mmm…dinner sound good.", Shinpachi stated.

They walked inside and went to the dining room, Kaidou made sure that Chizuru sits beside Saitou.

"Alright, so this noon, you asked me if I could help you find the cure for the Rasetsu. Well, I have it here.", Akihito showed them a glass tube, and inside was something that looks just like water.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Quest of a Lifetime**

(A Hakuouki : Hajime Saito and Chizuru Yukimura Fan Fiction)

 _Fan Fiction by: Animedaisuki_

 **Chapter 7 : Mikazuki-The Cure**

They walked inside and went to the dining room, Kaidou made sure that Chizuru sits beside Saitou.

"Alright, so this noon, you asked me if I could help you find the cure for the Rasetsu. Well, I have it here.", Akihito showed them a glass tube, and inside was something that looks just like water.

"This is called the Mikazuki, we named it after the moon since our ancestors said that this water was a gift from the moon spirit.", Akihito introduced.

"So how do we use it?", Hijikata asked.

"This is only for the people who are affected by the Rasetsu. It's very powerful, just drop some in your drink, and drink it. Obviously. The cure will take effect after a day. At exactly 1 in the afternoon tomorrow, the ones who drank the Mikazuki should lay down and sleep, that way, the Mikazuki will be able cleanse your body from the Ochimizu. Oh, Okita, this is for you.", Akihito instructed. He also gave Okita a smaller tube, containing a green liquid.

Okita took it and asked, "Thank you, but what is this green one for?"

"It'll cure you from your tuberculosis. If I'm correct, you have right?"

"Yes. Uh-thank you so much!", Okita thanked.

"How can we repay you for this?", Harada stated.

Akihito looked at him, confused. Then he realized he needed some help with something.

"Uhm, there really is no need to repay me but since you insisted, can you all help me prepare for a party that will be held in the palace next week?"

"Sure. But we still have to cure one of our comrades back in Kyoto, could we send it to him first?", Heisuke stated.

"No problem. Why don't we send two of your comrades right here with you to go and bring the cure to Kyoto?"

They looked at one another and then Kaidou suggested something, "Oh! Saitou and Chizuru can go. They're not affected by the Ochimizu, right?"

"Good idea! That way, the others who became a Rasetsu can stay and be cured. I like your guts Kaidou!", Harada stated.

Chizuru knew what Kaidou was up to. He's planning to make her and Saitou go together so that they can have this 'time with each other' sort of thing.

 _'Kaidou…that damn brat!'_ , Chizuru thought to herself.

"Then it's settled. Saitou and Chizuru, you guys leave for Kyoto in the morning.", Akihito instructed.

Akihito passed the Mikazuki to them and the ones who turned into a Rasetsu: Hijikata, Okita and Heisuke, all dropped some Mikazuki in their drinks and drank it. Afterwards, dinner ended smoothly.

"Oy, don't forget to come to my room, 8:00 tonight! We'll have some deep talks!", Shinpachi reminded.

The others muttered a 'yeah' and 'see ya'. And they all entered their own rooms.

 _In the Land of the Samurai - Northern Side - Palace - Chizuru's Room_

Chizuru looked at her mirror and realized that her hair was still loose. She finally decided to leave it as it is, she combed her hair, and it was perfect. She went out of her room to buy a new hair tie.

 _In the Land of the Samurai - Northern Side - Palace - Shinpachi's Room_

 _After a few hours, at 8:00 in the evening_

"Why did you invited us here Shinpachi?", Harada asked curiously.

Shinpachi shrugged and said, "Nothing, just wanna have a talk with you guys."

"Sure, but Heisuke and Chizuru aren't here. That's too bad.", Okita stated.

"Heisuke's probably in his room. Chizuru's out walking in town. She said she's gonna buy a new hair tie.", Hijikata stated.

Kaidou smiled sheepishly, "Oh yeah, I broke her hair tie earlier during our match."

"I was wondering though, how'd you managed to break it?", Shinpachi asked.

Kaidou tried to remember how he did during their match earlier.

"When I swung my sword, she ducked, causing my blade to cut her tie of her hair, that's exactly before the fight ended."

"Her hair is a lot longer than we thought. It looks short when she ties it up.", Saitou muttered.

"Yeah. It's a girls' thing. You know, making those hair _twirlies_. And then making it look shorter when tied up. Oh what am I saying, of course _you_ wouldn't know that, Saitou. Hijikata can give you a mission in flirting with girls but I bet you'd fail it.", Shinpachi stated.

"Really? You don't know much about girls, Saitou?", Kaidou asked.

Saitou just sighed in response.

"Nope, he doesn't. Hajime-kun here is very strong indeed, but when it comes to girls, he's like a puppy. Very shy."

"Thanks for the comparison, Okita.", Saitou muttered. Okita laughed in return.

"Hey, Kaidou, what were you teasing Chizuru about earlier? You know, the 'she likes someone' thing?", Harada asked.

"Oh, that! Haha! I wasn't teasing her. It was a fact!"

"It's true?!", Shinpachi exclaimed. "No way, Chizuru is already in love?"

Okita urged, "To whom? To whom? To whom?"

"I can't tell. But I figured out who it is.", Kaidou replied.

"Do we know him?", Hijikata asked.

"Is he from the Shinsengumi?", Saitou asked.

Just then, the door opened, revealing Heisuke, "Chizuru likes someone?! Who?"

"I thought you're busy doing something, Heisuke?", Shinpachi smirked.

"I was! But I can't help but overhear your damn conversation."

"Wait, so we were _that_ loud?", Harada questioned.

Kaidou smirked, "Don't worry, Chizuru's out in town right now. We can still talk about it. She'll probably be back in an hour since the city closes at 9:00."

Heisuke shut the door behind him and sat down with the group.

"Hang on a sec! Kaidou, I thought you like Chizuru? Doesn't it bother you that she likes someone else?", Heisuke stated.

Kaidou laughed, "No. It's all in the past now. We've realized that our feelings for each other weren't that big. We understood that we're best friends, but _just_ best friends. Nothing more. That's why it was easy when we decided to call off our engagement."

The Shinsengumi captains all echoed, "Ooh…"

"Anyway, why are you all interested in Chizuru's love life anyway?", Kaidou asked. Smirking.

"No we're not! We're just asking, that's all.", Shinpachi replied.

Unexpectedly, someone threw a pillow hitting Kaidou in the face.

Once the pillow is off of Kaidou, he grabbed it and asked, "Alright. Who threw the freakin' pillow?"

Harada and Heisuke pointed at Shinpachi.

"So you wanna play games huh? Fine.", Kaidou declared, throwing the pillow back to Shinpachi. In the middle of the pillow fight, Saitou was hit in the cheek. Well guess what? He joined in, ready for revenge, he grabbed another pillow, gripped it and smacked Kaidou and Shinpachi with it. The others decided to join in, much to Hijikata's disagreement.

"Just to let you all know, I'm a pillow fighting master.", Okita smirked, though it was wiped out instantly when Heisuke threw a pillow hitting the back of his head.

"Heisuke…I'll make you regret that!", Okita threatened.

"I gotta admit, pillow fights are fun!", Kaidou exclaimed aloud. Laughing.

The other guys laughed as well, until they heard a knock on the door.

"You guys continue, I'll see who's at the door.", Heisuke called out. He went to the door and opened it. When the door was completely opened, a pillow went wild and hit the person standing in the doorway, right in the face. The room went silent.

When the person's face was visible, they saw the face of a drowsy, annoyed-looking Chizuru. She was wearing a plain white yukata and her hair was let down. The guys in the room gulped. This is the first time the Shinsengumi saw Chizuru's annoyed and irritated face. And it was scary.

Chizuru saw where the pillow came from. And it was thrown across the room by Saitou and Kaidou. See, when they were in the middle of a pillow fight, Kaidou threw the pillow in Saitou's direction, luckily for Saitou, he ducked right in time, making the pillow crash in Chizuru's face when Heisuke opened the door.

Chizuru picked up the pillow that was 'accidentally' thrown to her. She walked in front of Kaidou and threw it at the side of his head, causing him to turn slightly at the impact.

Silence covered the room for a while.

"That hurts! You damn brat!", Kaidou shouted at Chizuru.

"Well this wouldn't have happened if you weren't so noisy, blockhead!", Chizuru countered.

"Blockhead?!", Kaidou and the Shinsengumi echoed. The guys, except Kaidou, thought that the insult was for each of them since they too were noisy.

"Anyway, sorry to disturb you guys. I'm not saying you can't have fun, just keep it down a bit.", Chizuru said in a low voice. Then suddenly, she turned for the door and looked at them one last time, smiling sweetly, "Goodnight!"

The guys were stunned as to how her mood changed quickly.

"What was that? Chizuru's so scary when she's angry.", Heisuke mumbled.

"Chizuru hates being disturbed when she's sleeping, it puts her in a foul mood. Don't worry, she'll forget about this whole incident in the morning.", Kaidou reassured.

"Right…and how sure are you?", Hijikata questioned.

Kaidou gave him a thumbs up, "Very sure. I used to disturb her every night a few years ago by making so much noise like knocking on her door so loud, and honestly, she doesn't remember them when she wakes up the next morning."

"I see your point, but we should all rest too. It's getting pretty late anyway. See you guys in the morning!", Harada stated.

They all cleared out Shinpachi's room and went back into their own quarters.

 _In the Land of the Samurai - Norther Side - Palace - Dining Room_

The next day, everyone gathered in the dining room for breakfast.

"Eh? Where's Chizuru?", Okita querried.

"And Saitou as well?", Shinpachi added.

Akihito entered the dining room and replied, "They already went off to deliver the cure to your friend back in Kyoto."

"Oh yeah! When do you think they'll be back?", Heisuke asked.

"Probably in a few hours, I gave them the shortest way possible.", Akihito replied.

They all ate their food and as breakfast ended, Akihito reminded them of something.

"To those who drank the Mikazuki, remember to sleep later at _exactly_ 1:00 in the afternoon. Got it?"

"Got it."

 _Meanwhile with Saitou and Chizuru_

"Chizuru, are you sure this map can be trusted?", Saitou mumbled.

"Of course! Kyoto should be right around the corner!", Chizuru replied.

Chizuru walked deeper as Saitou trudged behind. Then he heard her scream.

"Aahhh!"

Saitou rushed to her direction and found her hanging on a cliff. Saitou quickly pulled her up.

"Don't worry, I got you.", Saitou whispered softly, his arms wrapped around her waist. Chizuru turned to him. Realizing that their face was inches away from each other, the two blushed a deep red.

Chizuru got up and dusted herself off, "Uhm…Saitou-san, thank you."

Saitou walked beside Chizuru as they turned to the other direction.

"For what?"

"For saving me earlier."

Saitou flushed a tint of pink and walked faster, now he was walking in front of Chizuru.

"There's no need for thanks. You'd do the same thing."

Chizuru smiled. _'I wonder what face is he making right now…'_

 _In the Land of the Samurai - Southern Side - Front Entrance_

Near the golden arc stood: Okita and Harada.

"It's been a few hours, I wonder when they'll be back.", Okita muttered.

"Do you miss Chizuru and Saitou that much?", Shinpachi questioned.

"Yes. I don't have those two people to mess with!", Okita shrieked. "And besides, Chizuru looks cute when she blushes. And I could really laugh at Saitou's face when he gets flustered."

Harada laughed. Then, they saw two figures approach, it was Kaidou and Shinpachi.

"Okita, you should go back to your room and rest, it's almost 1:00 in the afternoon.", Kaidou requested.

Okita sighed, "Alright. But make sure that Saitou and Chizuru get back safely, or else I'll wake up from my rest and kick your asses."

They all laughed.

"You have my word, we will. Now go and get your beauty sleep. You'll need it!", Shinpachi declared.

Satisfied, Okita walked off.

"Where're Heisuke and Hijikata-san?", Harada asked.

"They're in their rooms, sleeping. As instructed.", Kaidou replied.

"I see."

"Oh! There they are!", Shinpachi exclaimed.

They saw Saitou and Chizuru approached and walked up the stairs and into the golden arc.

"So…how's the trip?", Kaidou asked, slightly teasing Chizuru.

"So-so. When we arrived, we found Sanan-san cooking lunch, so he invited us to eat with him and Yamazaki-san.", Chizuru replied.

"It's a good thing that Yamazaki-san, our medic, was there. We told him what to do, the same way Akihito instructed us last night. He said he'll take care of everything. By now, Sanan-san will probably be asleep as directed.", Saitou added.

"So how are the others doing?", Chizuru asked.

"They're already asleep. And by the way, are you guys sure you're alright?", Shinpachi stated.

"We're fine. What makes you so concerned?", Saitou asked.

Shinpachi grumbled, "Because Okita might kick our butts if you aren't."

Saitou and Chizuru looked at each other and laughed.

"Wh-what? Why're you laughing? Huh? Let me guess, you want Okita to kick my ass huh? Well it's not gonna happen, I tell you that!", Shinpachi exclaimed.

"Well, technically, yes.", Saitou replied.

Shinpachi looked at Saitou and narrowed his eyes, "Saitou…I never thought that one day, I'll get to this to you: you're such a bastard."

Saitou just looked at him and chuckled.

"Anyway…let's go check on the others and see how they're doing.", Harada stated.

"Yeah, but before that. Let's eat out for a while. I'm starving! We can check on them after a few hours, I mean, they just started resting.", Shinpachi stated.

"Well, I guess it's alright. By the way, Akihito-san left the land, saying he went to go to some meeting with the leaders of different lands. I think he'll be back in 4 days.", Kaidou reminded.

Afterwards, they went to the city and looked for a place to dine.

 _In the Land of the Samurai - Northern Side - Palace_

 _After a few hours…_

"Harada and I will check on Hijikata-san. Kaidou and Saitou, you guys check on Heisuke. Chizuru, go and visit Okita.", Shinpachi directed then they all went to their assigned rooms.

 _In the Land of the Samurai - Okita's Room_

Chizuru knocked on Okita's door. "Okita-san, are you there?"

"Yes, I'm-", Okita started, but then, he began to cough wildly.

"Okita-san! I'm coming in!", Chizuru said in alarm. She opened the door and entered Okita's room and saw him coughing out… _blood_. Lots of them.

Chizuru's eyes widened.

"Okita-san!"

But Okita kept on coughing. Coughing out blood.

After his coughing stopped, he turned to Chizuru.

"Chizuru…don't look at me like that, this is nothing, just…coughs. There's nothing wrong."

"Yes, there _is_ something wrong. You're coughing out _lots_ of blood. Did you drink the medicine Akihito-san gave you?"

Okita looked over a table from across the room, there placed on top is the empty bottle of the medicine.

"I did drank it before I slept this afternoon, and when I woke up, I started coughing like this."

Chizuru placed her hand on his forehead, and she was startled, not only does Okita's illness got worse, he also has a fever, though not very high. Still, the fever and the illness bothers her.

"Okita-san, please stay here and rest. I'll go inform the medics about this."

Okita was about to say 'no' but Chizuru was already gone.

 _In the Land of the Samurai - Heisuke's Room_

Kaidou and Saitou found Heisuke lying down on his bed, covered in 5 layers of blankets.

"Heisuke, why are you covered that much? It's not even that cold.", Kaidou muttered.

"I don't know what you're talking about. If I take the blankets off, I might freeze. But if I put them on…I don't know, my sweat is cold. I'm not sure 'cause, my head is spinning, I vomited for like, three times already and my body just doesn't feel like moving.", Heisuke mumbled, holding his head with his hand.

Saitou looked at Heisuke and he immediately realized how bad the guy looks. He touched Heisuke's forehead and found out that he has a _high fever_. Not just high, _very high_.

Kaidou looked at Saitou, "What's wrong?"

"Heisuke just got a high fever."

Kaidou's eyes widened, "What?! Well, do you have any cloth around here?"

Saitou grabbed a small towel from Heisuke's drawer, rushed to the bathroom and soaked the towel in cold water.

"Here."

"Thanks.", Kaidou placed the towel on Heisuke's forehead.

"I'll go call a doctor.", Saitou said, rushing out of the room.

 _In the Land of the Samurai - Hijikata's Room_

"Hijikata-san!", Shinpachi and Harada said in alarm.

When they got in Hijikata's room, they found him clutching his head in pain.

"Ugh! What's happening to me?! My head! It feels like it's being hammered and being spun around."

Harada looked at Shinpachi, "He's having a massive headache, plus dizziness. Shinpachi, call someone that can help. Hurry!"

Shinpachi ran out of the room.

 _In the Land of the Samurai - Hallway_

As Chizuru ran through the hallway, she bumped into someone, and then another someone. All three of them fell to the floor.

"Ow.", Chizuru muttered. She looked at the people she bumped into and they were Saitou and Shinpachi.

Saitou got up and extended an arm to the two. They took it and stood.

"Sorry, I was in a hurry, and I'm still in a hurry, gotta go.", Chizuru said.

"Hey, wait up! We're going in the same direction you know!", Shinpachi called out.

"Hmm…are you two going to the doctors as well?", Saitou stated, running beside Chizuru and Shinpachi.

"Yeah, Okita-san's illness got worse, and he has a fever.", Chizuru stated.

"Fever? Heisuke has _a very_ high fever. He vomited and his head is spinning.", Saitou added.

"Hijikata-san also feels the dizziness. What's worse, he even has a bad, _very bad_ headache to go along with it.", Shinpachi mumbled.

They reached the doctors area and they asked if there are doctors who can help them with their problem. Once they found three doctors, they told them about the case. They all hurried back.

After the checkups the doctors informed the team about their case.

"If this keeps up, all three of them might…", a doctor said in regret, though he didn't finish his statement, because he knew, that they knew.

"We'll check on them daily, for now, try and help them ease the pain, for Okita, make him drink this after his meals and make sure he gets all the rest he can get. For Heisuke's fever, always check on his temperature every hour and see if there are changes. Also, always put a cold towel on his forehead and make sure he sweats. As for Hijikata, give him this drink, it'll help subside the pain.", the doctors instructed them and gave them some essential medicine to try and subside the pain and illness.

When the doctors left, Chizuru dropped to her knees and said, "They…they won't right?"

"What do you mean?", Harada asked.

"They won't _die,_ right? Right?!", Chizuru asked.

They all looked away from her, avoiding eye contact. In fact, they don't even know what to say anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Quest of a Lifetime**

(A Hakuouki : Hajime Saito and Chizuru Yukimura Fan Fiction)

 _Fan Fiction by: Animedaisuki_

 **Chapter 8 : Cure the Incurable**

When the doctors left, Chizuru dropped to her knees and said, "They…they won't right?"

"What do you mean?", Harada asked.

"They won't _die,_ right? Right?!", Chizuru asked.

They all looked away from her, avoiding eye contact. In fact, they don't even know what to say anymore.

Saitou placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "You don't need to worry about them. They'll surpass this. I know they will."

Chizuru stood up, "You really think so?"

"Yeah.", Saitou stated. Then he thought, _'I hope so…'_

Saitou decided to walk Chizuru back to her room, while the others prepare dinner.

 _In the Land of the Samurai - Chizuru's Room_

Saitou chose to talk to Chizuru about their friends.

"Chizuru…I know you feel worried, but you shouldn't get too worked up about it."

Chizuru walked to her window and looked outside, trying not to face Saitou as tears flow from her eyes.

"Chizuru, look at me.", Saitou said softly. But Chizuru wouldn't budge.

Saitou stood up from where he was sitting and walked behind Chizuru, and wrapped his arms around her waist, placing his chin on her shoulder. He could feel her tense and blush madly at the gesture, but soon, she relaxed.

"Saitou-san…I led you guys here because I thought they'll be cured. But it didn't turn out the way all of us wanted it to be. It's my fault they got sick. It's because I didn't know anything about this Mikazuki. I don't even know if it's really the cure."

Saitou held her, and saw stream of tears flowing.

"Saitou-san…please leave me be. Comforting me is not worth it because it's my fault in the first place."

Saitou turned Chizuru, and she was now facing him. He wiped her tears away and held her cheek.

"I won't leave you. I could never leave you, Chizuru. No matter what happens, even when everyone else leaves, I'll always stay by your side. That's a promise I made to myself. Chizuru, we've all been through so much with you, and you've proven to us your strength, your courage and that you are someone we could all trust. It's not your fault they got sick. I know that. And that's what my heart and my mind chose to believe in. So…if you want to cry, go ahead, but know that it's not your fault. And no matter what, I'll never ever leave your side. Remember that I'll always be here to protect you. I give you my word, Chizuru. I'll always stay by your side.", Saitou spoke softly, carefully and honestly.

Hearing those words come from Saitou, Chizuru blushed a deep red and she couldn't help but cry even more. Seeing this, Saitou hugged her tighly and gently stroked her hair.

They stayed like that for a while and then Chizuru spoke, "Saitou-san, thank you."

Saitou looked at her in the eyes, smiled and replied, "I only spoke the truth, Chizuru. It's not something to thank me for."

Chizuru giggled, "Still, it was a nice speech. That was a _lot_ of words from you."

Saitou smirked, "Speeches from the _heart_ are always like that."

Chizuru blushed. And Saitou laughed.

"I gotta admit, Okita was right. You are cute when you blush."

Chizuru blushed deeper and then she pouted, "Saitou-san! Stop teasing me!"

Saitou chuckled and placed an arm around her.

"I'm not teasing you. Teasing is Okita's job!"

"Well, anyway, how many times did you practice that speech?", Chizuru teased Saitou.

Saitou blushed, "I-I told you…i-it's not a speech."

Chizuru laughed, then she looked at Saitou, "I'm just kidding. Saitou-san…thank you. You don't know how much hearing those words from you means to me."

Saitou blushed, this time, it's really obvious.

"Chizuru, there's something I need to…no, never mind, the timing is not ripe."

Upon hearing this, Chizuru got really curious.

"What is it?"

"Maybe some other time. Come on, dinner's almost ready."

Saitou got up and smiled at her. Chizuru walked with him towards the dinning room. What Saitou wanted to tell her, it remains a mystery, but she'll know when the time comes. For now, she stopped thinking about it.

 _In the Land of the Samurai - Dining Room_

They all took a seat and Kaidou brought in the meal.

"Kaidou! What did you guys cook for dinner?", Chizuru called out.

"Udon Noodles and some Sushi Maki.", Kaidou replied.

"Nice! Hey, I didn't know you could cook!", Chizuru said in surprise.

Kaidou sighed, then stuck his tongue out, "Because you're always clueless when it comes to _everything_ important."

Chizuru muttered softly, "Well it's not like _you_ knowing how to cook is something important."

Saitou, who was sitting next to her, chuckled slightly.

"Hey! What did you say?", Kaidou exclaimed.

"Nothing! I just said that you look beautifully ugly!"

The two glared at each other and gritted their teeth. I guess somethings don't change.

"Hey, uh, should we stop them, or…?", Shinpachi mumbled to Harada.

Harada laughed, "I'm just enjoying the show."

Saitou cleared his throat and spoke, "Just eat. I think that's enough insults to one another for the day."

"Oh…no! There aren't enough insults to insult this jerk.", Chizuru declared proudly.

"Not enough insults? I guess you really lack the brains!", Kaidou retorted.

Chizuru's eyes widened and Kaidou smirked.

"Oh, no you didn't!", Chizuru exclaimed.

"Yes I did!", Kaidou shot back.

Shinpachi, Harada and Saitou looked at the two.

"Uhm…excuse me.", Shinpachi interupted Chizuru and Kaidou.

"What?!", Kaidou and Chizuru exclaimed, causing Shinpachi to shut his mouth tighly.

"N-nothing. Continue."

"Nah! I'm getting pretty tired with this. Maybe tomorrow.", Kaidou replied, then he looked at Chizuru innocently.

"Yeah…maybe tomorrow."

Harada looked at the two and smiled.

"Even though they're already grown up, they still look like kids.", Harada muttered to Saitou and Shinpachi.

"Yeah."

After they finished eating, Chizuru went to Okita's room, Saitou and Kaidou went to Heisuke's and Shinpachi and Harada visited Hijikata.

 _In the Land of the Samurai - Okita's Room_

"Okita-san?"

"Chizuru? What are you doing here?"

"I came to give you your dinner. How are you feeling?"

Okita smiled at Chizuru and replied, "Still the same. I believe there's no imrovement. Don't worry so much."

Okita ate his dinner as Chizuru prepared his medicine. After eating and drinking the medicine, Okita looked at Chizuru.

"Chizuru, can you stay a little bit longer? If you don't, I'll kill you.", Okita said. Teasing Chizuru, though it doesn't seem that way to Chizuru.

"Rest up first. You're in no condition to do so. You can kill me when you're better.", Chizuru stated. She was about to leave but Okita grabbed her wrist.

"Wait, Chizuru! I was just joking.", Okita said, looking at Chizuru intently. "You know I can't do that to you.", Okita looked down.

"Okita-san…I know that you're just kidding. But there's no time for that right now. You need to rest up so that you can tease me non-stop again.", Chizuru said. Smiling.

"Well, could you at least stay for a while. Please?", Okita requested, holding her hand in his.

"Alright. I'll stay.", Chizuru replied. She sat on a chair near Okita's bed.

"Okita-san, you should at least try and get some sleep."

"I'm trying. I'm trying. It's just…you look really cute!"

"Okita-san!", Chizuru said.

Okita laughed, "Alright, alright! You can check up on me in the morning. You should get some sleep too, or else I won't sleep!"

Chizuru got up said, "Then I'll sleep. But please get some rest, alright?"

Okita smiled, then he sat up and hugged Chizuru.

"Be a good girl to Saitou alright?", Okita whispered.

Chizuru blushed. Then, Okita pulled back, pinching Chizuru's cheeks slighly.

"You really are a cute one when you blush.", Okita laughed.

"Okita-san, Saitou-san and I aren't like that!", Chizuru complained.

"Be quiet Chizuru. I'm trying to get some sleep.", Okita teased as he covered himself with a blanket.

Chizuru laughed and then she placed her hand on Okita's arm and said, "Good night, Okita-san. Get well soon."

Okita removed the blanket and smirked at her, "Good night, princess."

Chizuru blushed slightly. Then she went out of the room and left Okita to rest.

 _In the Land of the Samurai - Heisuke's Room_

"Argh! He's still burning up!", Kaidou exclaimed.

"I don't see any difference in his temperature. It keeps on going up, then it goes down, and randomly goes up again. His temperature's not steady.", Saitou said.

Heisuke stood up quickly and went to the bathroom.

"He still keeps on throwing up.", Saitou stated, as Heisuke got out of the bathroom and went back to bed.

"Heisuke, what are you feeling right now?"

Heisuke mumbled, "Dizzy…a bit…cold."

"Here, you eat dinner first. Then we'll help you drink your medicine.", Kaidou said.

After Heisuke finished eating, Saitou gave him his medicing and Heisuke drank it. Swallowing, Heisuke made a sour face.

"Ugh! It tastes awfully awful!, Heisuke complained.

"It's medicine. Deal with it so you can get better.", Kaidou responded.

"Get some rest. We'll see you in the morning.", Saitou followed up.

Heisuke closed his eyes and tried to sleep as Kaidou and Saitou went out of the room quietly.

 _In the Land of the Samurai - Hijikata's Room_

"Hijikata-san, just stay put and lie down!", Harada grumbled.

"I don't want to! I'll just feel dizzy. It's better if I stay up."

Shinpachi pushed Hijikata back to his bed and said, "You may be our leader, but that doesn't change the fact that we're the ones in charge here. We're taking care of you, so please be cooperative."

Hijikata paused for a moment, "Fine."

Harada seems impressed.

"Shinpachi, you should go and be a doctor. It kinda suits you."

"Don't be stupid! I'm a warrior, and that's all I ever want to be. Now do you mind, Harada?"

"Sheesh! I'm just saying."

"Why don't you two just leave me in peace? I need some quiet time in order for me to sleep _properly_.", Hijikata stated.

"Hijikata-san's right. Let's go Harada!", Shinpachi called out.

Then, the two exited the room.

 _In the Land of the Samurai - After 2 Days_

Today is Akihito's return, and after a few hours of waiting, he finally arrived.

"Akihito-san, may we have a word?", Chizuru stated in greeting.

"Sure, let's head inside in the meeting room.", Akihito said kindly.

 _In the Land of the Samurai - Meeting Room_

"So, what do you want to talk to me about?"

Chizuru tried her best to control her anger, but it's just too uncontrolable.

Saitou noticed her composure and placed a hand on her shoulder, and he smiled at her.

"We want to ask you about the Mikazuki and it's side effects.", Saitou spoke.

"Oh! Yes! I forgot to tell you. If the Mikazuki is working on healing the person, it may seem that they are _dying_ but no…it just means that they are almost completely healed. In your friends' case, they might have more coughing, dizziness, fever and headaches. That's normal, by now, they should be completely healed.", Akihito stated calmly.

"What?! I don't think so! One of our friend has tuberculosis, and he doesn't look alright! He was coughing up lots of blood than before!", Chizuru yelled. She was yelling so loud that someone opened the door.

"What's this racket early in the morning? Could you guys tone it down? Thanks a lot, my beauty sleep is-"

Before the person finished talking, Chizuru jumped on to the person and smiled, "Okita-san!"

"Good morning Chizuru!"

Chizuru let go of Okita and said, "What? You don't have a fever anymore?"

Okita laughed, "Chizuru, I don't know what you're talking about! I'm perfectly well. I don't cough out blood. More importantly, I don't cough anymore. I'm great!"

Chizuru looked at Akihito and said, "So tell me, he's cured? Completely? Even from his illness? And being a Rasetsu?"

Akihito smiled and nodded.

"I'm sorry if I just told everyone now.", Akihito apologized.

"You made us all worry!", Kaidou added.

"Hey, hey! What's going on here? Is there a party or something?", someone entered.

"Heisuke-kun!", Chizuru jumped onto him and gave him a big bear hug. "You're all better now too?"

"Heh, yeah! Everyone, you're handsome and strong Heisuke is back!", Heisuke exclaimed.

"Tch! I was trying to sleep! Can somebody explain to me what is going on?", another one entered.

Chizuru jumoed in joy snd hugged the person, "Hijikata-san!"

Hijikata looks confused, "Oh! Yeah, yeah. I'm better now too. Obviously since I can walk in a straight path now."

Hijikata was back in his old attitude, which really turned up everyone's mood. Hijikata was now being hugged by everyone. His eyebrow twitched and then…"Will you all _stop_ hugging me?" Then they all let go. "Thank you."

Everyone in the room was overjoyed! They couldn't believe their eyes, before, these three people: Heisuke, Okita, and Hijikata were almost close to their deaths, but they're all better. No more illness, no more Rasetsu. Everyone felt accomplished.

"Since everyone is happy and all is well, can you help me out with my part preparations then?", Akihito asked.

Kaidou and Chizuru looked at each other then they nodded.

"I'm sorry Akihito-san, but before we help you, we have to make a punishment for you first.", Kaidou smirked playfully.

"Punishmet? But I didn't do anything wrong!"

"We know you didn't. It's just that…you made us worry to death. We can't just let this slide. You didn't tell us that those headaches and high fevers were all part of the cure. We were _very_ worried.", Chizuru stated.

"Yeah, we even thought that you're trying to trick us. But you weren't. That much is clear. But we got really worried. We even thought they were going to perish!", Kaidou added.

Akihito said, "Hey, I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys sooner! But they're all better. And besides, I wasn't trying to trick you! Why would I do that? If I had some bad intentions, I would have been dethroned in being a Samurai by now."

"Yeah. Kaidou, Chizuru, I think you guys are taking this way too far.", Shinpachi said.

Kaidou and Chizuru laughed merrily.

Then, Chizuru looked at Akihito. Then she smiled her real smile, "Akihito-san, you just made us worry too much. Come on! Please? So we can all have some fun!"

"She's right. We're not planning on killing you, stupid! We just wanna have fun! We want to celebrate their recovery and your arrival as well!", Kaidou added. Smiling honestly.

Akihito gave up, "Oh! I guess I have no choice. Alright, what's my 'punishment' gonna be?"

Kaidou replied, "There will be a lot. But first, we're all gonna jump and swim into the Samurai Waterfalls! With you, Akihito-san, going in first!"

"What?!", Akihito shrieked.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Quest of a Lifetime**

(A Hakuouki : Hajime Saito and Chizuru Yukimura Fan Fiction)

 _Fan Fiction by: Animedaisuki_

 **Chapter 9 : Turn Punishment, to Funishment**

Akihito gave up, "Oh! I guess I have no choice. Alright, what's my 'punishment' gonna be?"

Kaidou replied, "There will be a lot. But first, we're all gonna jump and swim into the Samurai Waterfalls! With you, Akihito-san, going in first!"

"What?!", Akihito shrieked.

"Awesome! I've always wanted to swim for some time now.", Shinpachi cheered.

"What's so awesome about that?! Samurai Falls is the tallest and only falls here in the land.", Akihito said in worry.

"Akihito-san! You're the Samurai, you do know _how_ to swim, right?", Kaidou asked.

Akihito nodded.

"Then we've nothing to worry about!", Chizuru declared.

Heisuke fell silent for a moment, then, he raised his hand.

"We _do_ have something to worry about. I _can't_ swim!", Heisuke exclaimed.

"Another issue, I'm scared of heights.", Shinpachi added.

"Then no problem, you can just watch us jump from the _100th_ feet tall water fall.", Kaidou reconsidered.

"100th feet tall?!", Okita, Hijikata, Saitou, Harada and Akihito echoed.

"Yep! It's gonna be fun! Right, Chizuru?", Kaidou responded.

Chizuru looked hesitant since she's never dived from somewhere _that_ high before.

But she answered, "Uh, y-yeah. Yeah! It'll be great! Let's go after breakfast."

They were all excited and nervous at the same time.

Immediately, right after breakfast, they all left the palace and walked to the Samurai Falls.

"Why did I agree to do this?", Akihito mumbled.

"Because you don't have a choice, obviously.", Okita humored.

They reached their destination after a few minutes. There, right in front of them, was probably the most beautiful falls they've ever seen. It is quite high, but the water that falls from the river above, cascades down perfectly. The water that falls and flows down calmly shines under the sunlight. Trees and flowers surrounds the area. It looks very magical.

"Here we are!", Chizuru exclaimed.

Saitou questioned, "We're jumping off…from that?"

"Hajime-kun! Are you _scared_?", Okita retorted.

"Hmph, of course not."

"Great! Then there's no need to worry 'bout a thing! Did everyone bring extra clothes?", Chizuru announced.

"Yes."

Kaidou led the way to the top of the falls, leaving behind Heisuke and Shinpachi.

"It _looks_ fun, but it doesn't _seem_ fun.", Heisuke mumbled.

"It's a good thing I decided to stay here.", Shinpachi added.

Once they were at the top, Akihito looked down and said, "Whew! It's gonna be a _long_ drop!"

"Is everybody ready?", Kaidou asked. Then, as if accepting a challenge, they all said 'yes'.

"Alright, Akihito-san. You go first.", Chizuru said.

"Fine!", Akihito said. But he could feel his limbs turn to jelly. But as the reigning Samurai, he decided to protect his dignity and title.

Akihito jumped off, "Aaaaahhhhhhh!"

 _SPLASH_

"Who's next?", Kaidou asked.

"Alright, let's get this over with.", Hijikata stated. He jumped off and professionally landed a dive.

"Whoo! 10 out of 10 Hijikata-san!", Shinpachi yelled in the sidelines.

"Ok, so there are only 5 of us left. Chizuru, Saitou, Okita, Harada, and of course, yours truly.", Kaidou proclaimed.

"I don't think I can handle this.", Chizuru confessed.

Kaidou's smirk grew wide, "You're backing out, _now_?! Sorry, I won't let you."

"But Kaidou, why Heisuke and Shinpachi?"

"Because they have a reason. Do _you_ have a reason?"

Chizuru gulped. "N-no."

"You know what? Screw this.", Kaidou stated. Then, he pushed Chizuru.

"Kaidou! You good-for-nothing doofus!", Chizuru shouted as she fell into the water.

"Kaidou, that was mean.", Okita stated.

"There's no need to worry. Even though that girl is quite an airheaded half-wit, she's a very talented swimmer. She just isn't used to jumping off from such a height."

"Are you sure she's ok?", Saitou asked, concerned.

"Kaidou Miyamoto! You sapheaded lamebrain moron!", Chizuru shouted from below.

Kaidou smiled. "Yep, she's doing fine! If she can insult me _that_ much, I bet she's better than ok. Yo! How's your fall, pinhead?"

"Good! But you should look forward to being strangled to death later, you big oaf!"

"Looking forward to it!", Kaidou called out.

Saitou turned to Kaidou, "So, what's your plan now?"

"Do you guys see that rock at the very edge of the river? You know, that rock that seems like a boundary noting that the edge is a water fall?"

"Yeah. And?"

"We all jump off first, then we instruct Akihito to go to the top again then we'll ask him to sit on that rock. After that, we'll ask him to jump with the falls. Then, at the end of the falls, he should be able to find this diamond stone sitting _in_ those falls, well not really _in_ it. Just behind the falls. When he gets back with the stone, we'll move on to the real punishment. He he, this is just an introduction, this isn't the _actual_ punishment yet.", Kaidou snickered.

"No way! You are really losing it Kaidou!", Harada laughed.

"If we tell Akihito that this Waterfall jumping thing is just an intro, he wouldn't take the punishments seriously. Now, everyone of you guys should shush up about this ok?"

"Fine. But does Chizuru know about this?", Okita stated.

"Of course!"

They all shrugged, then, without anymore interuptions, they all jumped together.

"Whoo! Power bomb!", Okita stated.

They all made a big splash, even Heisuke and Shinpachi got soaked slightly.

Chizuru immediately swam towards Kaidou.

"I'm not done with you! Kaidou, you big scumbag.", Chizuru muttered.

"What's up Chizu-OH NO!", Kaidou exclaimed, swimming away from Chizuru.

Kaidou shouted for help, "Guys! Please stop that killing machine!"

"Killing machine huh? Well this killing machine has a target! And it's the control freak right in front of her!", Chizuru replied.

Saitou and Okita grabbed each of her arms.

"You're lucky to have escaped my wrath you goon!"

Kaidou swam closer to her and splashed her face with water.

"That's unfair!", Chizuru yellped.

"I guess I am quite lucky, huh?"

Kaidou remained in his place and called out to Akihito and told him the instructions.

"You're joking right? You want me to go down _there_ , to look for a stupid stone?"

"It's not just a stone, it's a _diamond_ stone. And it's not stupid!", Kaidou shrieked.

Saitou and Okita released Chizuru from their hold, then, Chizuru sunk into the water.

"What the-?! Where did she go?", Okita exclaimed.

"Waaah!", Kaidou shouted, then, he too shrunk. Suddenly, Chizuru appered right where Kaidou just disappered to.

"Where did you go? And where's Kaidou?", Saitou asked.

"No need to worry about Kaidou, I'm sitting on his back right now.", Chizuru replied.

After a while, Chizuru let Kaidou burst out of the water. When he did, he was glaring furiously at Chizuru.

"Idiot! You could have killed me!", Kaidou shouted.

"But I didn't, featherhead.", Chizuru retorted.

 _Meanwhile with Akihito…_

"Stupid stone. Stupid punishment. Stupid Kaidou.", Akihito muttered. "How did I got myself into this again?"

Just then, out of nowhere, he spotted a small, shiny stone. Akihito came closer to it and picked it up. What he saw startled him.

"This is a diamond _ring_.", Akihito stated. The ring's main body is pure gold that is shaped like a small vine, with three diamonds, the one on the center is much bigger, while the other two on each side are slightly smaller.

"This ring is magnificent! Though if I must say, it looks rather familiar…oh, never mind. Maybe it's just my imagination.", Akihito muttered. Then, he got out behind the falls and swam towards Kaidou and the others.

When Akihito got out, he found Kaidou swimming away from Chizuru, who was chasing him all around.

"Guys! Here's the diamond you were looking for.", Akihito called out.

Immediately, they all stopped and turned to Akihito, who was smiling and holding out the ring proudly.

Kaidou took a good look at what Akihito was holding, and instantly, he stiffened in shock. Chizuru, who was looking at Kaidou, turned and looked at the object that Akihito was holding out. Straight away, her eyes grew wide and she unconsciously pursed her lips and looked away.

"This is it, isn't it?", Akihito asked. "Why do you two have that look on your faces?"

The Shinsengumi captains looked at Kaidou and Chizuru, who were looking away from each other.

"Could this ring be-", Akihito started. But Chizuru cut him off.

"What? Be what? No!", Chizuru declared.

Kaidou looked her way, but then he looked back at Akihito.

"Anyway, let's just move on to the next punishment.", Kaidou muttered. A bit cold and distant.

All of them left the falls, and they followed Kaidou and Chizuru towards their next destination.

After walking for minutes, they arrived at a place, somewhat garden-like.

"Here's your next punishment. As you can see, right in front of you stood a fully grown hedge with 9 possible entrance. This hedge is known for it's endless routes. Can also be called as a labyrinth. In this maze are series of traps, and questions. If you managed to get through all of them, the higher chance you can escape the maze.", Kaidou explained.

Then, Chizuru added, "Since this is your punishment, Akihito-san, you'll be going in solo, in the first entrance, which is also rumored to be the hardest. The rest of us will go in by pair."

"Alright. Then I'll see you all there on the other side. Later!", Akihito stated with such confidence.

Once Akihito got in, they started the pairings, and they ended up having:

Hijikata and Heisuke - 2nd entrance

Shinpachi and Harada - 3rd entrance

Saitou and Chizuru - 4th entrance

Okita and Kaidou - 5th entrance

"So…shall we go in then?", Kaidou murmured.

"Of course! We can't waste time. Oh. Obviously that _birdbrain_ of yours can't think of that.", Chizuru argued.

Kaidou smirked, "The good part is, I _still_ have a brain. Stupid."

Kaidou and Chizuru's pair partner pulled them aside and entered the maze.

 _Hijikata and Heisuke_

"Out of all the punishments, why does it have to be _traps_ and stupid _questions_?!", Heisuke complained.

Hijikata tried his best to ignore the younger boy's complaints.

"Say Hijikata-san, how 'bout we just turn back and wait there?"

"No. We'll just end up getting lost, besides, if we were to turn back, do you know which way we took before getting here?", Hijikata replied.

Heisuke smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head, "No. He he he."

Hijikata sighed and he urged for them to continue walking, hoping to find the exit sooner.

 _Shinpachi and Harada_

"Shinpachi! Watch where you're going! We just started and yet this is our second trap!", Harada exclaimed.

The two of them were being chased by a gigantic ball made out of pure metal, if they were to be ran over, they'll be squished.

"Don't blame me! This route is probably the second hardest.", Shinpachi growled as he and Harada ran swiftly.

Luckily, they saw a hole, big enough for the ball. Their only problem is _how_ to get over it. They were almost near the hole, if they fall, they'll get squished. If they stood still, they'll also get squished.

"Harada! Look over there! There's a vine. Quick, grab hold and swing to the other side, then pass it to me!", Shinpachi declared.

Harada swiftly grabbed the vine and swung to the other side. He swung the vine back to Shinpachi, who jumped, just in time the huge ball fell to the hole.

"I…can't…believe it. We're…we're alive!", Shinpachi exclaimed.

"Great job. But you'll get the praise you deserve right after we get out of this maze.", Harada announced.

 _Saitou and Chizuru_

Chizuru seemed a bit occupied about something, and Saitou was not used to seeing Chizuru so quiet.

Saitou cleared his throat, "Chizuru, are you ok?"

Chizuru replied as she was snapped back to reality, "Huh? Oh! Yeah, yeah! I'm fine. Why do you ask, Saitou-san?"

"Nothing, it's just…you seem to be in deep thought about something."

Chizuru's mind wandered off again. Then, she looked down at the road.

"It's about the ring…", Chizuru whispered.

"What about the ring then? Does it belong to someone you know?", Saitou asked.

Chizuru smiled sadly.

"The ring belonged to me.", Chizuru started.

Saitou was surprised, "So…that ring belonged to you? Wait, _belonged_? So, it's not yours anymore?"

Chizuru shooked her head, "No. That ring was…no. Uhm, can we talk about it later? You know, after we get out of here?" Chizuru smiled sweetly.

Saitou looked away to hide his blush.

"Sure, I don't really mind.", Saitou muttered.

Then, they faced a dead end, and carved on the wall was a question.

"What does it say?", Saitou asked.

"It says, 'Why do you think love is surprising?' What kind of question is that?", Chizuru read aloud and complained.

Saitou muttered, "I don't know about that stupid question. But we should answer it anyway."

Chizuru thought about it for a while, then she spoke, "Maybe because you don't know when it'll hit you in the face?"

Then, the wall shook and revealed a path, then, there was a sign directing them to use the left turn.

"Huh, I never thought that it would be the right answer."

"Let me guess...it was just your intuition, wasn't it?", Saitou chuckled.

"Maybe. But it's less than that, it was just a plain guess."

"I never thought you were _that_ smart, Yukimura Chizuru.", Saitou teased.

"Hey! What is that supposed to _mean_? Saitou Hajime?", Chizuru retorted, laughing.

 _Kaidou and Okita_

"You seem quiet.", Okita murmured.

"Huh? Oh, no. Just...thinking.", Kaidou replied.

Okita raised an eyebrow at Kaidou.

"Were you hoping to be partnered with Chizuru?"

Kaidou looked at Okita and replied, "No. But I admit, it's really fun tormenting the girl."

"Well, can I ask you a personal question then?"

Kaidou nodded.

"Do you think you still have feelings for her?", Okita asked carefully.

"No. It's been three years since we called off our engagement, and the reason was because we think we're not for each other. We have the same thoughts so it was easy enough. Besides, I do think she's happy and she likes someone else already.", Kaidou explained.

Okita smirked. "Really?"

"Yeah. Isn't it quite obvious that she does?", Kaidou replied.

"Nah. What's quite obvious is that we never even witnessed a single trap yet. I wonder if the route we took is the easiest of all.", Okita stated.

Suddenly, the walls on each side began to shake. Afterwards, it slowly moved closer together.

"Okay, so maybe I said it too soon. Let's bolt!", Okita announced.

He and Kaidou bolted for the next hall, as they ran farther, the closer the walls are.

At some point, Okita and Kaidou were now running on a single line, with Okita up font.

"Are you sure we can get out of this maze in one piece?!", Okita exclaimed.

"Don't ask me! I knew that this maze is real, but I never knew what kind of traps that were set up in here!", Kaidou declared.

Okita ran faster, "Argh! You know, you can really be an idiot sometimes!"

"Thanks! I'll take it as a complement!"

 _Akihito_

"Another dead end? When will these routes end anyway? I can't even find anything fun in here."

Akihito was walking, turning, running, answering questions, avoiding traps, and getting himself into another dead end.

"This is the…uh, fifth or seventh dead end? Oh! It's a good thing that I'm good in answering these idiotic questions. Now, how to get out of here…"

Just then, the ground started to open.

"Huh? Oh crap! I gotta get outta here!", Akihito exclaimed, running away from the cracking ground.

 _Hijikata and Heisuke_

"Heisuke! Do something!", Hijikata ordered in panic.

He and Heisuke got stuck in a small room with only the ceiling opened. Every second, sand started flowing out of the holes, and right now, it was already waist-high. They do have one chance of escaping, and that's by using the ceiling to climb out.

"Well…uh…hmm.", Heisuke mumbled.

"Stop thinking too much and just think of a way out of here!", Hijikata declared.

Heisuke scratched the back of his head, and replied, "Isn't that the same then?"

"Stop mumbling and think of something.", Hijikata declared.

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking! Sheesh! You're welcome to help you know!", Heisuke exclaimed.

"How 'bout you stand on my shoulders and try to reach for the top?", Hijikata grumbled.

"Not a bad idea for someone so grumpy! Alright. Let's do it!"

Heisuke climbed up and planted his feet on Hijikata's shoulders.

"You only get one shot in this.", Hijikata reminded. Heisuke nodded and he jumped high and reached for the edge and…

"I got it! I got it!"

"Climb up then pull me out!"

Heisuke climbed himself up, then, he looked over to Hijikata and saw that the sand was already reaching his collarbone.

"Hijikata-san! Try and jump!", Heisuke called out.

Hijikata tried and failed.

"The sand's too dense!"

"Come on! You're a vice-captain, I didn't really expect you to be so weak when it comes to this.", Heisuke mocked, serving as an encouragement.

Hijikata gritted his teeth and jumped as hard as he can and reached out to Heisuke's extended arm.

He grabbed it and Heisuke pulled him up, and at last, they were out of their little sand box.

"That was like hell!", Heisuke complained.

"No kidding. The people who set this up knew their thing."

They continued walking and soon enough, they finally found the exit.

 _Shinpachi and Harada_

"Man, this is tiring!", Shinpachi complained.

"I know! You're the one who sets the traps on fire but then I get to be the one trapped!", Harada proclaimed.

"Hey hey! At least I always managed to save you!"

"Uh-huh. But then you go running around again and then I'll be the one getting trapped while you got away safely."

Shinpachi laughed. "But I _saved_ you!"

"Yeah, I'm _so_ grateful!", Harada exclaimed in sarcasm.

"Oy! The exit is right there! Come on!", Shinpachi said, running ahead.

When they got out, they saw Hijikata and Heisuke sitting down on the grass and waiting patiently.

"When did you guys get here?", Harada querried.

"A few minutes ago. Just got out from the sand box over there.", Heisuke replied.

 _Saitou and Chizuru_

"Okay, okay. I think I got it. Is it, the Samurai's necklace?", Chizuru answered. Unsure.

She and Saitou have been stuck there for quite some time now. The walls are now closing and they have no more space to even move their feet. They were now standing side by side, ready to get squashed by the wall.

"Chizuru, come on you can do this! Think!", Saitou encouraged. "Try and read the questions aloud again."

Chizuru took a deep breath, then read.

"The question says, 'What accessory was recovered from the Samurai Falls recently? Uhm…accessory…recently…Samurai Falls…recovered…ugh! Saitou-san, please forgive me for this."

"Don't be stupid! I know you can do this. Come on, Chizuru.", Saitou replied softly.

Chizuru closed her eyes tightly and gritted her teeth.

Then, she spoke fast and yelled out loud, "It-it was a diamond ring that was given by a guy to a girl three years ago to mark their engagement, then it was thrown there since they called off their engagement. It was the diamond ring that Miyamoto gave Yukimura on the day of their engagement!"

The walls rumbled. Both Saitou and Chizuru closed their eyes tightly.

They opened their eyes slowly and saw that right in front of them was the exit.

Saitou and Chizuru both ran for the exit.

When the both of them got out, they found Hijikata, Heisuke, Shinpachi and Harada outside.

"Took you guys a while!", Heisuke stated happily.

Saitou and Chizuru were panting as they both dropped to the ground. Tired.

"Whoa! I guess you two had it rough, huh?"

"Y-yeah. We…almost…got…squished.", Chizuru stated in exhaustion.

 _Kaidou and Okita_

"Okita, were do you think the exit is?", Kaidou asked.

"How should I know? We were walking around for a while now, and we've only witnessed _one_ trap.", Okita replied.

"This route we chose is pretty much a walk-in-the-park.", Kaidou stated.

"Yeah, tell me about it."

The two walked farther. Turned left, left, right, right, dead end, turn to a different direction. And then…

"Oh, how nice, we found the exit.", Okita stated, like it was no big deal. Even Kaidou seems bored about the whole maze thing.

The two walked casually towards the exit, then, as simple as that, they got out and found the others there, except Akihito.

"You two seem laid-back.", Shinpachi called out.

"You bet. We've only been caught in a _single_ trap. Then, it was a breeze!", Okita remarked. Smirking.

Shinpachi's jaw dropped, "No way! You guys were walking and enjoying yourselves while we were almost in death's hands?! That is _so_ not fair!"

They all laughed. Then went silent.

" _Awkward_.", Heisuke mumbled under his breath.

"Hey, where do you guys think Akihito is?", Harada asked.

"Right here!", Akihito shouted. When they took a good look at him, he doesn't look like the Samurai anymore. His hakama's sleeves were slightly torn, and his hair is all over the place.

"Wow. You look terrible.", Kaidou greeted.

"Gee, that's the greeting I get? How nice. But yeah, I do look terrible."

"No doubt about it. Anyway, do you mind taking a shower? A _long_ one.", Chizuru stated.

They all enjoyed the moment and laughed together as they all went back to the palace.

 _In the Land of the Samurai - Palace_

"I don't believe it! Saitou, you actually survived being with _that_ airhead?", Kaidou stated in shock, in a teasing voice.

"I guess I did.", Saitou replied.

Chizuru walked beside Kaidou and smacked him on the back.

"Hey! That hurts you dummy!", Kaidou shouted.

"Hmph! Weakling!", Chizuru replied.

"Loggerhead.", Kaidou muttered.

"Moron."

"Schnook."

"Thickhead!"

"Bubblehead!"

"Clod-poll!", Chizuru retorted.

"Guys! Why don't you just get married?!", Heisuke mocked.

"Are you _that_ stupid?!", Kaidou and Chizuru shot back.

Chizuru and Kaidou looked at each other.

"Like I said before, I will _never_ marry this control freak!", Kaidou exclaimed. Smirking.

Chizuru glared, "Why would _I_ marry a numskull?!"

"Yeah!", Kaidou and Chizuru said in unison. "Hey!"

"Alright! We all know, you both know, that the two of you are idiots, now can we head to the dining room and eat?", Akihito announced.

"Yeah."

"Good point."


	10. Chapter 10

**The Quest of a Lifetime**

(A Hakuouki : Hajime Saitou and Chizuru Yukimura Fan Fiction)

 _Fan Fiction by: Animedaisuki_

 **Chapter 10 : Party Preparations and the Party**

"Alright! We all know, you both know, that the two of you are idiots, now can we head to the dining room and eat?", Akihito announced.

"Yeah."

"Good point."

Saitou walked forward, "Now that it's all been settled, shall we prepare dinner?"

Akihito smiled, "Well, it's not _us_ that will be preparing dinner, we have a cook for that. But if you want, we can do it ourselves."

"I'll go buy extra ingredients. You guys go on ahead.", Chizuru offered.

"I'll go with you.", Kaidou offered. Chizuru raised her eyebrow at him, even the Shinsengumi captains did as well.

Saitou, who was standing beside Chizuru, looked down, feeling a pang of jealousy.

"Sure. Let's go then.", Chizuru replied. Hearing her response, Saitou couldn't help but feel nothing but his heart slowly falling apart.

The Shinsengumi captains and Akihito went to the kitchen while Chizuru and Kaidou went to go to the market.

 _In the Land of the Samurai - Palace_

"Hey, Akihito. Ever since the waterfall incident, when you showed them the ring, Kaidou and Chizuru started to act a bit off.", Heisuke mumbled.

"Maybe they still have feelings for each other.", Saitou whispered bitterly.

Akihito laughed, causing Saitou to look up.

"What are you talking about? They don't like each other that way anymore! After two years since they broke up, Kaidou admitted that he finally accepted it, and he already moved on. If he were to see her again, he would act the same and still be her best friend.", Akihito announced.

"But they're both so close, you can't even tell.", Okita added.

"I can tell alright. When they were together, they looked at each other differently. But right now, all I see is that they just miss each other. As best friends.", Akihito replied.

"Wait, is it just me, or is Saitou jealous?", Shinpachi muttered aloud.

"No I'm not! I have no reason to be!", Saitou defended, though he was blushing.

Okita smirked, "Oh really? But I think you have all the reasons to be."

"Oh yeah, when you walked Chizuru back to her room before, did you guys talk about something?", Harada pressed on.

Saitou blushed deeper.

"No. Now drop the subject."

"Well, what about in the maze, what happened?", Hijikata asked.

"Nothing happened!"

"Saitou, you're face is red.", Heisuke announced.

"It's because of the temperature. Nothing else.", Saitou replied flatly. Though he has a hard time hiding his blushing face.

"Please…we all know that you have feelings for her!", Shinpachi urged.

Saitou frowned. Still flushed. "I do not."

"Do to!", Okita teased.

Saitou just gave up and looked away. The rest of his companions laughed at how flushed Saitou was. They never thought that Saitou could act this way.

"L-let's move on to the kitchen.", Saitou stuttered.

 _In the Land of the Samurai - Market Place_

"Why'd you suddenly offered to come with me?", Chizuru asked.

"Why'd you suddenly offered to go to the market?", Kaidou returned the question.

"Stop throwing back questions at me, I asked you first.", Chizuru said.

Kaidou sighed, "Uh…I'll tell you once we finished picking up the groceries."

"Alright, but to answer your question, I just have nothing to do. Besides, I think I should have sometime looking around the place for a while. It's been a while since I've been here.", Chizuru answered.

Once they've finished getting the groceries. They both went back to the palace.

 _In the Land of the Samurai - Palace_

"We're back!", Kaidou announced.

"Took you guys long enough.", Akihito greeted. "Welcome back then."

"Thanks. So, what should we cook?", Chizuru querried.

"California Sushi Roll, Ramen, and Kenchin-style Vegetable Soup!", Harada exclaimed.

"Sounds good. Let's do it!", Shinpachi stated.

"Okay, okay. Settle down. Harada, Shinpachi, and I will cook. You guys just chill here and be prepared to taste one of our masterpieces!", Akihito stated, walking towards the kitchen.

Left behind in the dining room were Okita, Saitou, Chizuru, Kaidou, Heisuke and Hijikata.

Kaidou walked towards Chizuru and said, "Chizuru, do you have a moment?"

"Huh? Oh yeah! Sure.", Chizuru replied.

She and Kaidou went out of the dining room and head out.

"Where're they going?", Okita asked in a bored manner.

"Maybe they're on a date or something.", Heisuke muttered absent-mindedly.

Saitou turned his back to them and walked towards one of the dining room's window, "Maybe they're talking about the preparations for the party. They won't be out that long."

 _With Kaidou and Chizuru_

The two were walking along the streets of the city, with Kaidou walking beside Chizuru. The sun was setting when they were in the middle of their walk.

Kaidou lead Chizuru to a nearby playground.

"This place…", Chizuru murmured.

"Yeah, it's where we hang out when we first met. This is where I asked you to be my best friend.", Kaidou stated.

"And I said 'yes'.", Chizuru added. The two of them laughed together as they remembered the memories they've shared.

Afterwards, Kaidou asked Chizuru to come with him to a garden somewhere close to the park. When they arrived, the sun finally set, and the moon is high above the sky. The place was very beautiful, rose bushes are around the perimeter, a few benches were present, trees flowing with the wind stood around the place, and at the center was a fountain. The body was built of pure gold, and the water that flows from it, is clear and sparkles under the moonlight.

Kaidou grinned, "Do you still remember this place?"

"Of course! It just happened three years ago! Don't tell me _you_ were the one who forgot.", Chizuru replied.

"Why would I forget? This is where you gave me a _second_ 'yes'. This is the place where I proposed to you.", Kaidou stated.

"And this is where we also called it off.", Chizuru added sadly.

The two of them looked each other in the eye, then, surprisingly, they both laughed. Kaidou's strands of dark blue hair flew over his dark violet eyes. Chizuru's brown hair flew with the soft breeze as her hazel eyes sparkled.

"You look like a mess!", Chizuru said.

"You look horrible yourself!", Kaidou added.

Then, Chizuru realized that she never tied her hair ever since her tie broke. Her hair was always loose since then.

"Here.", Kaidou stated. Handing her something. Chizuru looked at the object and saw that it was the engagement ring that Kaidou gave her three years ago. It was also the ring that Akihito discovered behind the falls.

"What's this for? You're proposing to me?", Chizuru giggled.

Kaidou smacked her head softly. "No idiot. Don't flatter yourself. Besides, your heart already belongs to a certain someone, right?", Kaidou replied. Smirking.

Chizuru blushed and hit Kaidou's arm playfully. "You're such a mean brat!"

Kaidou laughed at her childishness, then said, "What should we do with this ring?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'll just wear it as an accessory.", Chizuru replied.

"All rings are accessories you big baby!", Kaidou humored.

"Good point. But the first time you gave it to me, it was a symbol of engagement. Now, it's a plain accessory. Wait! I have a plan.", Chizuru announced. Smirking.

Kaidou raised his eyebrow, then he leaned in a bit closer.

"Alright, I'll wear the ring. Everyone, and when I say 'everyone', I mean _everyone_. They all know that this ring was given to me from you when we got engaged, so, I'll wear it and see how they react.", Chizuru schemed.

Kaidou smirked with her, "I like the idea. Let's see the look on their faces!"

The two walked back to the palace, with smirking faces.

 _In the Land of the Samurai - Palace_

"Saitou, what were you saying about _not_ being out too long?", Okita stated.

"I-it doesn't really concern me right? Chizuru's with Kaidou, I'm sure they'll be fine.", Saitou replied. A hint of bitterness in his voice.

The dining room's door opened as Kaidou and Chizuru entered.

"Oh! Welcome back you two!", Heisuke greeted.

"Thanks! So, I suppose they're still cooking?", Chizuru replied.

"Yeah. They've been in there for 30 minutes now, and you two have been gone for 30 minutes as well. What's up? Had a talk?", Okita asked.

"Yeah, and this tiger dragged me to walk around town for a while.", Kaidou stated, laughing.

Chizuru looked out the window and pointed at the moon, "Look guys! A full moon! It's much prettier than any other full moon."

"It looks like a ball of white cheese.", Saitou muttered. Chizuru giggled.

"Hey dunderhead! I found a ribbon in the hall when we got back, wanna try tying your hair with it?", Kaidou declared, showing Chizuru a gold-colored ribbon.

Chizuru touched her hair and said, "Maybe I'll just leave it like this. Thanks anyway meathead."

As Chizuru touched her hair, her _ring_ sparkled under the moonlight. Saitou, Okita, Hijikata and Heisuke gasped in surprise.

Saitou's eyes saddened as he saw the ring on Chizuru's ring finger. He doesn't know how he feels, it seems that he's happy for her, but his heart has a hard time accepting the fact that she's engaged to Kaidou again. He felt like falling apart, but not here, not in front of everyone. He just felt his heart crack. It hurts more than any physical pain he has ever witnessed.

 _'Heartbreak? I didn't know it hurts_ this _much.'_ , Saitou thought sadly.

"What? Is there something wrong? Why'd you all look shocked suddenly?", Chizuru asked, though she really wanted to smile and tell them it was a joke but she's enjoying this.

"No uh-I mean…uhm, we just err…no, wait! But we thought-ah no…", Heisuke muttered in response. Too shocked to even say a complete sentence.

Saitou was about to say something when Akihito entered the room, together with Harada and Shinpachi, each of them carrying a certain dish.

"And we are set! Let's dig in everyone! We hope you like them!", Akihito declared.

"What's up with you guys?", Shinpachi stated.

"Yeah, is it that shocking that the food we cooked smells great?", Harada added.

Chizuru scratched her head, then, the same thing happened, her ring glinted on her finger.

Akihito, Shinpachi and Harada almost dropped their dishes in shock.

"N-no…y-you guys. Err, it must be the trick of the light.", Shinpachi muttered aloud.

"I don't think it's _just_ the trick of the light.", Harada added.

"No, seriously. What is it?", Chizuru concluded.

"We were just wondering about...you know, your ring.", Harada gulped.

"Oh! Yeah...isn't it nice? Anyway, let's eat then.", Chizuru replied.

They ate together quietly, but suddenly, Kaidou and Chizuru burst out laughing.

"Now what? Why are you two laughing?", Okita questioned.

Chizuru laughed, "Your faces were hilarious! I can't believe it!"

"Those looks were priceless!", Kaidou added. Laughing hard.

"Seriously, what is happening here?", Akihito asked in confusion.

"Come on. Spill it.", Heisuke proclaimed.

Kaidou and Chizuru looked at each other one more time, and then laughed again. When they finished laughing, Chizuru spoke.

"What did you guys think about this ring?", Chizuru asked, proudly showing them the ring, which in turn sparkled.

"It's pretty, I suppose.", Shinpachi muttered.

Saitou stated bitterly, "It has to be pretty. It's an engagement ring."

Okita choked. And Heisuke dropped his chopsticks.

"No...you two are engaged again?!", Hijikata asked in shock.

Again, Kaidou and Chizuru laughed out loud.

"They're obviously overjoyed.", Shinpachi declared.

Kaidou spoke, "Overjoyed about how it worked!"

"What worked?", Heisuke asked.

"Ha ha ha! You guys actually fell for it!", Chizuru stated.

"We're not engaged!", Kaidou and Chizuru stated in unison.

"Then what's the ring for?", Saitou asked.

Kaidou and Chizuru told them about their little 'plan' before they got back at the palace.

"So the ring's only worn as an accessory?", Okita querried.

"And to make fool of our assess.", Shinpachi added.

"So, the ring...you're not engaged. What?", Saitou concluded.

"We're not. Kaidou and I just want to see the looks on your faces.", Chizuru replied.

Okita smirked, "Chizuru, you're so out of it. But I have to admit, I actually fell for it."

"That was harsh! I even thought that you two are actually engaged!", Harada declared.

"Saitou even got jealous!", Heisuke teased.

"Hey! I wasn't jealous.", Saitou defended. Blushing like mad.

Chizuru giggled and spoke, "I don't really know if our little plan would actually work before, but now that it's done, I can't believe you all fell for it."

"Yes, yes. Now it's time to plan party preparations!", Akihito announced.

Okita snorted, "Party preparations? Well what do you have in mind?"

"I want it to be a simple but elegant party.", Akihito declared.

"Will it have a huge cake? And some ribbons too?", Heisuke enumerated.

"Yes! And then there will be a table filled with food, and drinks!", Akihito added.

The Shinsengumi captains looked at each other as well as Chizuru and Kaidou.

"Also, I want everyone to wear traditional clothing, obviously. And Chizuru, please do us all a big favor.", Akihito announced.

Chizuru gulped, "It depends. What favor will it be?"

"I want you to wear _female_ clothing."

Chizuru's eyes widened. "Eh?...Eh?...Eh?!"

"Yeah Chizuru, it's been a while since you've actually worn one. Come on! We'll help you find something nice.", Shinpachi declared.

"Hold it! I never said I'd do it!"

The rest of the guys said, "Hah?!"

"Seriously. I've been in man's clothing. I don't think a woman's clothing would suit me now. Besides, I'd look horrible and you guys aren't used to seeing me wear female clothes.", Chizuru defended.

"Please?", Heisuke, Shinpachi, Harada, Okita, Kaidou and Akihito pleaded. Saitou just shrugged.

Chizuru sighed and said, "Fine, fine, fine."

"Yes!"

Akihito instructed, "Group A will be in charge of the décor, Group B will handle the food and beverages, and Group C shall create the invitations and send them all over the land."

"Alright. Who will be in each group?", Okita querried.

"Group A will be composed of Saitou, Okita and Chizuru. Shinpachi, Harada and I will be in Group B. For Group C, it will be Heisuke, Hijikata and Kaidou. Everyone clear?"

 _The Next Day_

 _In the Land of the Samurai - Décor Group_

"Chizuru, can you please give me a hand with these ribbons?", Okita requested. He was standing on a high ladder that helps him reach the ceiling to hang the ribbons.

"Alright. What can I help you with?"

"Can you please throw the ribbons up here? I don't want to go down, then back up again, it's tiring."

Chizuru did as she was told.

"Okita-san, why don't I go up there with all the ribbons? Is that fine?", Chizuru confirmed.

"Actually, yes. Thanks! But be careful!", Okita called out to her.

Chizuru climbed up and gave Okita the ribbons, then, she slid down the ladder.

"Chizuru, can you help me with something?", Saitou called out

"Sure."

"Can you please put these lanterns up over there?", Saitou requested.

"Yeah, ok.", Chizuru replied. She climbed up a ladder and started placing the lanterns. When she was about to climb down, her foot slipped and she fell on her butt.

 _THUD_

Okita and Saitou turned.

"I'm good. I'm good."

"You don't look too good.", Saitou stated as he and Okita ran over to help Chizuru.

"Did you hut any sensitive spot?", Okita asked.

"Nope. I'm fine."

 _In the Land of the Samurai - Cooking Group_

"Hey, Harada, can you please pass me the salt and pepper?", Shinpachi asked.

"Here."

"Thanks."

Akihito scooped up some soup and tasted it.

"So…how is it?", Harada asked.

"It's not bad at all. In fact…It's _great_!"

"No way! Harada can cook something _that_ great? Hey, I can too you know!", Shinpachi grumbled.

"Come on Shin, lighten up!", Akihito stated with a grin.

 _In the Land of the Samurai - Invites Group_

"Geez Heisuke, you really have bad handwriting.", Kaidou snickered.

"You're one to talk! Look at this!", Heisuke stated, raising a handwritten invitation.

"Wow. I can't even understand anything.", Kaidou muttered.

"So rude! Hijikata-san, help?", Heisuke stated.

Hijikata snorted and replied, "You two should quit it. You sound like a bunch of brats."

"Thanks.", Kaidou said.

"Idiot. That was an insult.", Heisuke murmured.

"I know that! Dummy!"

 _After a Few Hours_

 _In the Land of the Samurai - Meeting Room_

"Man, giving out invitations is harder than I thought.", Heisuke complained.

"Really now?", Okita mocked.

"Yes! Well at least you guys are having an easy time in decorating. Hmph! It's as simple as that!", Kaidou added.

Chizuru yelped, "No it's not! I fell on my butt while doing it!"

Kaidou laughed. "You really are stupid."

"Hmph! At least I don't complain all the time like a cry-baby!"

Akihito clapped his hands, then said, "It's time!"

"Time for what?", the rest of the group echoed.

"Time for choosing our outfits for tomorrow's party! We'll go out to the city today and buy some. What do you guys think?", Akihito stated.

Chizuru gulped. She knows that if she's going to look and try on her clothing, the guys will insist on seeing it on her.

"Uhm, I'd rather go tomorrow.", Chizuru announced.

"Huh? But the party's tomorrow! You won't have enough time!", Akihito insisted.

"Yeah Chizuru, besides, we'll go separately anyway.", Shinpachi stated.

"Separately eh? Hmm, alright then. Let's go!", Chizuru announced.

 _In the Land of the Samurai - City_

Chizuru was finally alone with herself, roaming around the city, trying to look for a clothing shop.

"Hello! Welcome!", The store clerk greeted. "Huh? Chizuru-chan, is that you?"

"Hi! Yes, it's me. It's been a while Mirai-san.", Chizuru greeted back to the woman.

"You've grown so much dear! So, I believe you're looking for a kimono? Oh my! Do you have a date with someone? With Kaidou perhaps?", Mirai stated happily.

Chizuru shook her head, "No, Mirai-san. The kimono is for the party tomorrow. And about Kaidou, we've called off our engagement three years ago."

Mirai gasped in shock, putting her hand on her mouth as she did, "I see. I'm sorry to have brought it up dear."

"No, no. Don't worry about it. Kaidou and I decided on it together. We don't have any regrets. Anyway, uhm…do you have any kimono that could suit me?", Chizuru asked. Smiling kindly.

Mirai clasped her hand together and replied, "Indeed I do! But Chizuru-chan, I think _all_ of my kimonos here will suit you perfectly."

 _Meanwhile with the guys…_

"Akihito, are you sure about this? You'll really pay for all of these clothing we bought?", Harada confirmed.

"Yep!"

"How about Chizuru then? She's not with us right now.", Okita stated.

"Oh no! I gave her the money before we separate. No worries.", Akihito reassured.

"I wonder what kimono Chizuru picks. We've seen her wore one for only 2 times. And it was a year or so ago.", Shinpachi said.

"Akihito, Kaidou, Chizuru's been here for a long time. Have you two seen her wear one?", Heisuke asked.

Akihito and Kaidou looked at each other and laughed.

"Sure we have! I mean, come on! She always wears a kimono or a yukata. For our females, hakama's are only used during your training, unless you really don't train. And Chizuru always has different hairstyles. With a few dangling pins to hold her hair up.", Kaidou explained.

Akihito added, "Why? You haven't seen her wear different kinds of kimono and yukata? Plus the hairstyles?"

The Shinsengumi captains all shook their head in disagreement.

"You should've seen her wear different colors and patterns, with matching hairstyle. It doesn't look like Chizuru at all.", Akihito stated.

"She actually wears a _female's_ clothes _everyday_?", Heisuke querried.

Akihito and Kaidou nodded.

After a trip in the city, the guys looked around for Chizuru.

"Uh, excuse me? Do you happen to have a customer named Chizuru here?", Kaidou asked.

"Oh, Chizuru-chan? Yes, yes. She was at Mirai-san's store earlier, but she already left.", the store clerk replied.

"I see, thank you!", Kaidou thanked.

The guys walked back towards the direction of the palace.

"It's Chizuru. She's probably back in the palace by now.", Kaidou proclaimed.

"Really? How sure are you?", Saitou asked.

"Very sure.", Kaidou said in confidence.

 _In the Land of the Samurai - Palace_

When the guys got back, Chizuru wasn't around yet.

"Ok, so maybe not _that_ sure.", Kaidou admitted.

"You're telling us this, _now_?", Hijikata asked. Raising his eyebrow.

"How about in her room?", Harada informed.

"Saitou! Check it out will 'ya?", Shinpachi requested. Though it wasn't much of a request either. More like an order.

Saitou blushed a faint red and stuttered, "M-me? Why me? Kaidou can do it. Or maybe even Okita, or Heisuke. Or-"

"Saitou. Yeah. Saitou can do it.", Shinpachi stated, pretending not to hear what Saitou was saying.

Saitou just walked out and went towards Chizuru's room.

After a while, Saitou came back.

"She's not in there as well.", Saitou informed.

"Meh, she'll be back. Besides, when Chizuru was still here, she always come back late. I don't really know why.", Kaidou stated.

"What? So even when you two were engaged, she comes back in her room late at night?", Okita questioned and Kaidou nodded.

"I wonder where that girl wanders off. Anyway, we should eat dinner now. Chizuru will be back soon.", Akihito muttered aloud.

After eating dinner, Chizuru isn't back yet.

"Where is that idiot?", Kaidou murmured. Walking back and forth.

Then, the door opened and Chizuru entered the room.

"Where were you?", Kaidou asked.

"I was out buying some accessories. I couldn't find one so I went to a jeweler and requested a personalized accessory. It takes up a lot of time though. Sorry for making you all wait.", Chizuru explained.

"I see now. But, even before, you always come back late. What's with that?", Kaidou added.

"I was in the training grounds, for late-night training.", Chizuru replied.

"Uh-huh.", Kaidou muttered. "Moving on…So, did you find any clothes for tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I don't know, but I just chose something simple. But comfy."

Okita smirked, "Will you be dressing up like you did when you were still living here? We heard that you wear kimono and yukata everyday."

"That's true, I do wear them everyday. About my get-up for tomorrow, it's just simple, nothing fancy."

"But Chizuru, this is a party we're talking about. You should at east wear something fancy.", Heisuke stated.

"Don't worry about it too much. I mean, this _is_ Chizuru. She has tons of surprises up her sleeves.", Kaidou declared. "By the way, are you guys done cooking yet?"

"Nope. The food we cooked today can be refrigerated, we'll continue cooking the rest tomorrow.", Harada stated.

 _The Next Day…_

 _In the Land of the Samurai - Meeting Room_

"The party will start at 6:00 in the evening, and will end at exactly 12:00 midnight, right?", Shinpachi confirmed.

"Yeah. And the good part is that we have nothing to do! We'll just enjoy that gathering like normal guests.", Kaidou replied.

"Huh? Why do you say that?", Okita asked.

"Because the one greeting and entertaining guests will be Akihito. Since this is _his_ party after all.", Kaidou stated.

 _An Hour Before the Party…_

 _In the Land of the Samurai - Chizuru's Room_

Chizuru was looking in front of her mirror and she couldn't help but blush at the sight of seeing herself dressed in female clothing once again. She was wearing a white colored kimono with red roses printed on the lower part of the skirt and on the sleeves as well. For her sandals, she wore a simple red strapped sandals to go along with the rose prints. Her brown hair was tied up in a high bun, leaving her bangs flowing. She inserted a pin in her bun that has two small roses, white and red, and at the end of the pin, diamonds dangled just above her right ear.

For her finishing touches, she picked out a _real_ red rose and place it near the pin on her bun.

She looks _gorgeous_. She almost didn't recognized herself.

 _In the Land of the Samurai - Events Hall_

The party was starting and the Shinsengumi captains were already there.

"Saitou…you look…handsome.", Shinpachi stuttered.

"Really? Thanks. You look nice in that clothing you chose as well."

Shinpachi grinned, "I know huh? I look pretty cool in these!"

Girls gawked at the captains, seeing how handsome they look.

Kaidou passed by, looking impatient.

"Yo! Kaidou! What's with that face?", Okita approached.

"Tch! The idiot is late. Again!"

"Oh! Wait, which idiot are we talking about here?", Heisuke mumbled.

"Chizuru of course! She's the only idiot around here.", Kaidou replied gleefully.

After saying that, all the guys in the Events Hall started to look towards one direction.

"Woah! Who is that?" "She's pretty." "She's not just pretty. She's perfect." "I'd be lucky if she became my girlfriend."

"What's up? Did you guys invite a goddess or something?", Okita asked playfully.

Kaidou shook his head, "No."

"Then who is that girl?", Heisuke asked.

They all looked towards the girl entering the room. One word. _Beautiful_. The girl smiled beautifully to the people, mostly guys, who acknowledged her arrival. She walked towards the guys in the center of the room, who were Kaidou and the Shinsengumi captains, even them, they were staring at her.

There was a sudden silence in the room. Akihito then, walked towards the girl.

"My, my! So you finally arrived? It took you a while, _Chizuru_.", Akihito greeted.

" _Chizuru_?!", everyone, literally, everyone in the room echoed.

Chizuru laughed, "Yeah. I had a problem tying my hair up. But it's cool now. It's great to finally be here."

"Then, let's resume the party shall we?", Akihito announced.

The Events Hall returned to normal after a while.

Chizuru looked towards Kaidou and the others.

"What?", Chizuru asked. Raising her eyebrow at them.

The Shinsengumi captains were snapped out of their trance.

"Nothing.", They all echoed.

"Well, let's go around and see if there's anything interesting going on.", Okita offered.

The other guys walked around and left Saitou and Chizuru with each other.

Saitou looked over to Chizuru, who was busy looking at a different direction. Chizuru felt someone looking at her, and she looked at Saitou, cause their eyes to lock. They both felt themselves blush at the sight of one another.

"Saitou-san, you seem to be acting strange lately. What's going on?", Chizuru asked.

"Huh? Was I? But nothing is going on.", Saitou replied.

"I see. Hey, wanna get something to drink?"

"Sure."

The two headed for the buffet table.

"What would you like to drink?", Saitou asked.

"I'll have sake."

"Sake huh? Then, I'll have sake as well. Two glasses of sake please."

The person in charge handed over two glasses filled with sake. Saitou gave the other glass to Chizuru.

"Do you want to walk around?", Saitou asked, earning a nod from Chizuru, after drinking their sake. When the two of them walked away from the buffet table and started walking around, they found themselves outside the Events Hall's courtyard.

"It feels relaxing here, don't you think?", Chizuru stated.

"Yeah. It has a nice aura. The view is also quite pleasing to the eyes.", Saitou replied. "I'm really glad that I got to see this view…with the one I _love_ the most. It reminds me of the view that the two of us saw in the forest."

Hearing those words, Chizuru blushed madly.

Saitou shortened the distance between them, and their faces are just an inch away from each other.

"Chizuru… _I love you._ ", Saitou whispered softly. Then, after saying these three magical words, Saitou inched closer to Chizuru and made their lips lock together. Saitou snaked his arms around Chizuru's waist as Chizuru wrapped her arms around Saitou's neck.

After a while, Saitou and Chizuru pulled away from the kiss. Their foreheads touching. Chizuru noticed Saitou's blushing face and she couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"What's so funny?", Saitou asked. Curious.

"Saitou-san, you're face is tomato red! Ha ha ha!", Chizuru giggled.

Saitou blushed deeper and covered his face with his hand. Chizuru reached and held Saitou's free hand, making Saitou uncover his face and look at her in the eye.

" _I love you too_ …Saitou-san.", Chizuru replied sweetly.

Saitou smirked and stole a quick peck on the lips from Chizuru.

"That's mean! I wasn't prepared for that.", Chizuru stated.

Saitou laughed. "You should get used to it. I might do it more often.", Saitou stated, winking at Chizuru, causing her to blush even redder than a ripe apple.

Saitou and Chizuru went back inside the Events Hall. Holding each others' hands.

"I'll just go get something to drink, what would you like?", Saitou stated.

"No, I'm good. Thanks. You go on ahead, I'll wait here.", Chizuru replied.

Saitou walked away. As Chizuru was waiting, two guys approached her.

"You're Chizuru right?"

"Yes, I am. Why?"

"When we look at you from afar, you look really cute. I didn't realize that up close, you look like a goddess!"

One of the guys reached out and tried to touch her cheek. Chizuru was about to defend herself, when suddenly, someone slapped the guy's hand away from her.

"You are right about her looking like a goddess, I agree, so I guess I'll forgive you for that. But know that she's off-limits! She belongs to me.", Saitou defended, placing a protective arm around Chizuru, holding her close to him.

The two guys apologized and ran off.

"Saitou…I don't remember becoming your belonging!", Chizuru stated playfully at Saitou. Both of them laughed gleefully.

"You two seem to be getting along so well.", Okita smirked. Together with him were Kaidou and Heisuke.

"To be honest, you two look like a couple.", Kaidou added.

"I agree. You look good together actually.", Heisuke declared.

Saitou and Chizuru blushed as Okita, Kaidou and Heisuke laughed at the two.

After the party ended, and the guests finally cleared out. Akihito, Kaidou, Chizuru, and the Shinsengumi captains were the only ones left in the Events Hall.

Kaidou placed a huge ribbon on Chizuru's head.

"Ha ha ha ha! You look stupid!", Kaidou laughed.

"Gee, I wonder who placed this huge ribbon on top of my head. That guy is really a boneheaded freak!"

"Those kids really won't change, now would they?", Hijikata muttered aloud.

" _Kids_?! We're _not_ kids!", Kaidou and Chizuru shouted.

"Well, how old are you two?", Hijikata asked.

"I'm 19.", Chizuru stated.

"20.", Kaidou added.

"What? You're 20?", Chizuru asked.

"You didn't know? I'm a year older than you, blockhead.", Kaidou stated.

"Wait, what? Chizuru, you're the same age as me?! I'm 19 too.

", Heisuke said in shock.

"Yeah."

"How about you guys, how old are you?", Akihito asked the Shinsengumi captains.

"20.", Saitou and Okita stated.

"25. Still young if I may say so myself.", Shinpachi declared.

"Well, I'm 27.", Harada mentioned.

"I'm 29 years old.", Hijikata stated.

They all looked at Akihito.

"What are you all looking at? I'm 21."

"No way! You're younger than me?", Shinpachi stated in shock.

"Anyway, putting those aside. Akihito, me and my comrades will be leaving tomorrow afternoon.", Hijikata stated.

"I understand. You still have friends waiting for you in Kyoto. Tomorrow afternoon it is.", Akihito said, smiling.

After leaving the Events Hall, they head back to their rooms. Saitou walked Chizuru back to hers.

"So I guess we'll be leaving tomorrow, huh?", Saitou muttered.

"Yeah.", Chizuru replied. "Hey, you should go back to your room and rest. I'll see you in the morning."

Saitou smiled sweetly, then planted a soft kiss on Chizuru's lips.

"See you in the morning.", Saitou said, then left.

Chizuru chuckled to herself, "That sneaky guy."

 _The Following Day…_

 _In the Land of the Samurai - Golden Arc_

"So I guess this is farewell.", Kaidou said to Chizuru.

"Not really, you dolt. Maybe we'll stop by again some time. I think the Shinsengumi has lots of time in their hands now that the war is over.", Chizuru replied.

Kaidou shrugged. "Yeah. Me and Akihito will try and visit you guys when we can. Right Akihito?"

Akihito looked over and replied, "Why not? It'll be fun!"

"Thank you very much for your help, Akihito. We owe you so much.", Hijikata announced.

Akihito laughed, "There's no need for thanks, because you helped make my party a success, many different kingdoms and lands wants to make a partnership with me. We're even."

"We'll be on our way then. Thank you.", Hijikata thanked.

The group walked out of the arc and soon enough, they were suddenly teleported back to their HQ in Kyoto.

"What just happened?", Shinpachi querried.

"I guess Akihito teleported us back here.", Chizuru proclaimed.

"He can do that? Akihito's more powerful than I thought.", Heisuke added.

They all walked into the Meeting Room, and they saw Sanan and Yamazaki, waiting for them.

"Sanan-san! Yamazaki! It's great to see you again!", Harada greeted.

"Did you miss us that much? Ha ha ha! It's great to see you all again!", Sanan greeted back.

"So, how are you feeling?", Okita asked.

"I'm feeling fine. The cure worked!", Sanan stated.

"Did you experienced some trouble with the cure, Yamazaki-san?", Chizuru asked.

"I have. Sanan experienced some dizziness, vomiting and high fevers, I was worried that he might not survive at all. But fortunately, it soon subsided. What do you think the cause might be?"

"Oh, that's normal. Especially when a person drank the cure. Akihito said that those are signs that the cure is working with your body. No worries, it's a good sign.", Heisuke stated with a thumbs up.

The Shinsengumi all enjoyed their moment together, inhaling the scent of being back home at last.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Quest of a Lifetime**

(A Hakuouki : Hajime Saito and Chizuru Yukimura Fan Fiction)

 _Fan Fiction by: Animedaisuki_

 **Chapter 11 : Back Home at Last**

A few days after the Shinsengumi went back to Kyoto from the Land of the Samurai, everything was, well, still normal.

It was already an hour after breakfast, which means, early in the morning.

 _THUD_

 _SPLASH_

 _CRASH_

The captains all rushed to the Kitchen.

"Heisuke, what do you _think_ you're doing?! No, what _are_ you doing?!", Hijikata exclaimed.

They all found Heisuke sitted on the floor, glasses broken, and water spilled.

"N-nothing. I was just trying to make some tea. Chizuru taught me how to make her world-class tea a couple of days ago. I wanted to practice.", Heisuke explained.

Chizuru walked forward and helped Heisuke clean up the mess.

"It's true that I did teach you how to make tea a couple of days ago. But I believe thag breaking utensils aren't one of them.", Chizuru scolded.

"I'm sorry.", Heisuke apologized.

Chizuru sighed and replied, "It's alright."

"Heisuke, you're so clumsy you know?", Okita added.

"I know that!.", Heisuke agreed.

Saitou whispered to Chizuru, "He actually admits it himself."

"I know huh? At least the guy's honest.", Chizuru whispered back.

After eating dinner, and it was now very late in the evening, Saitou and Chizuru met up in the courtyard, just in front of their rooms.

"What's up? Why'd you call me here, Saitou-san?", Chizuru asked.

"No reason actually.", Saitou replied.

Chizuru smirked, "You miss me that much?"

"Yes. And don't deny, you missed me too, don't you?"

"Saitou-san, we see each other everyday. But then again, yes, I still do miss you."

"Will this make up for it?", Saitou stated. Then, he leaned forward to Chizuru and kissed her softly, tenderly and lovingly. Chizuru couldn't help but blush.

When they ended the kiss, Saitou pulled Chizuru towards him and embraced her. Chizuru hugged him back, showing that she appreciated the gesture.

"Chizuru, I love you."

"I love you too, Saitou-san."

Saitou looked at Chizuru, "Can you please call me 'Hajime'. I would like that."

Chizuru giggled and spoke, "Hajime-san it is. Then let me rephrase my previous statement. I love you too, _Hajime-san_."

Saitou smiled. Satisfied.

 _With friendships, future adventures, and a blooming love,_

 _It's great to be back home at last…_


	12. Chapter 12

Hello guys! This is Animedaisuki,

I would like to thank you all for reading my very first ever story here on FanFiction. I'm sorry for taking too much time on some of my latest updates, I was having problems with my internet these last couple of days. But anyway, I finally finished the story! And I am so glad that all of you took some time to actually read it.

I hope that you enjoyed the story the way I enjoyed making it. I just want to let you all know that I am very thankful for your kind reviews.

For all of you guys still reading up until here, I want to update you guys…I will be writing another story for Hakuouki, which will be entitled as…..well, let's just all find out.

If you want to know my future stories, updates and previews, they're all posted on my Instagram account theanimedaisuki

Once again, this is Animedaisuki, saying thank you!


End file.
